From Twilight to Dawn
by Phoenix of Blood Red Mars
Summary: Chapter 5 Up! Usagi is forced into another dimension after hers is destroyed. I wonder what she's going to find... I'm not good at summaries!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (My birthday's in a few months though...) 

****

Authoress' Notes: Hello! Another story by me! ::People get up and leave:: Hey, that's not fair! Get back here!

****

Ami: I think that's perfectly fair. Your stories are scary. 

Are not!

****

Duo: Are too! ::Sticks tongue out::

Are not! ::sticks tongue out::

****

Usagi: Are too! ::sticks tongue out::

Stop with the tongue war already! ::sticks tongue out again:: I won! Anyway, this is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover. I'm sorry if this plot is like someone else's, but it wasn't done intentionally. This takes place after the Star series for Sailor Moon. I'm not totally sure where it takes place in the Gundam Wing series, probably after Endless Waltz. I haven't seen Stars series, but I have a pretty good idea to what happens due to spoiler sites. I don't remember everything that happened in Gundam Wing, because I've only seen the series once. So don't flame me because I get a little information wrong! 

****

Ami: You may e-mail Phoenix of Blood Red Mars at [mars_phoenix@n2life.com][1] if you wish to talk to her. 

****

Hiiro: Omae o korosu if you do not review. ::holds up gun and aims at reader::

Uh, don't mind him. But if you don't review, he will be looking for you! See ya!

****

Ami: Here are some words you might not know.

Okaa-san, 'kaa-san -- mother, mom

fuku -- school uniform that looks like a sailor suit

Senshi -- soldiers or scouts

odangoes -- meatballs

youma -- monsters

Ginzuishou -- Silver Crystal

-chan -- term attached to back of name for endearment (girl to boy) or friends (girl to girl, boy to girl)

-sama -- term attached to back of name for high respect (to royalty)

Senshi no Hikari -- Scout of Light

honto -- really

hai -- yes

aishiteru -- I love you

zutto -- always

arigato -- thank you

sayonara -- goodbye

-hime -- term attached to back of name for a princess

**__**

Untitled for now: Prologue

by: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

"Usagi-chan! It's time to get up!" Tsukino Ikuko's voice rang through the house. Usagi groaned and rolled over. "Usagi-chan!"

"Fine okaa-san! I'm getting up now!" Tsukino Usagi sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms and yawned. _'I am still tired and it's still dark, but it's the last year of school and I need the good grades. Hey, it's usually light by now. 'Kaa-san must have woken me up earlier than normal.'_ She got up reluctantly and walked to her closet to pull out her uniform. The dark blue school fuku was slightly different than the one she wore when she went to Juuban Junior High, but it was essentially the same. She stripped herself quickly of her nightgown, replaced it with the fuku, and inspected herself in the mirror. Usagi put her hair up in its traditional 'odangoes' and ran downstairs. 

"'Kaa-san, do you have breakfast ready?" Usagi asked as she looked at the clock. She had a good hour before school started, and food was mandatory! "'Kaa-san?" she asked again when she didn't receive an answer. 

"USAGI-CHAN!!! RUN!!!" Her mother screamed from the kitchen. Usagi's sapphire blue eyes widened and she raced to the room. She gasped and took a step back as she saw what was there. 

A youma held her mother by the neck, lifting Ikuko clear off the floor. The blue-haired woman was gasping for breath. "Run Usagi!" She screamed again. Usagi covered her mouth to muffle her scream of terror.

"'Kaa-san! Cosmic Power! Make UP!" The bright light surrounded the blonde girl, causing the youma to drop Ikuko and cover its eyes. Ikuko watched amazed as Sailor Cosmos stood where her daughter once did. "Silver Crystal Power Kiss!" The silver heart with golden moon hit the youma dead-on, backed by the power Sailor Cosmos held. The youma shrieked, exploding into rainbow-colored sparkles. 

(A/N: Time for explanations. I don't know how Sailor Cosmos transforms, or her attacks, so I made those up. I also made it so she can use any of Sailor Moon's attacks, thus the "Silver Crystal Power Kiss". I know Chibi-Chibi is the one who's supposed to be Sailor Cosmos, but in my world, she gave the power to Sailor Moon. Okay? Oh, another thing: what is Usagi's brother's Japanese name?)

"Usagi-chan?" Ikuko questioned shocked. Cosmos shook her head sadly as she helped her mother up. 

"No, I am Sailor Cosmos. Where is Sammy and otou-san?" Ikuko's eyes enlarged. 

"Sammy left for school and Kenji left for work. I hope they're okay!" Screams from outside interrupted them. Sailor Cosmos unfolded her wings and flew rapidly to the door. Flinging the door open, she was stunned to see people being attacked all up and down the street. The sky was dark, like midnight, and cloudless. A giant spaceship was the only thing illuminating the view, the streetlights being dark. Cosmos gritted her teeth together. Every time there was peace on Earth, a new enemy showed up. 

A neighbor screamed in pain as his energy was drained. A determined glint flickering in her eyes, Cosmos raised her staff. _'Ginzuishou, hear my plea! I ask of your power to save these people and rid of this new evil! As the Princess of the former Moon Kingdom, and now Princess of the Light, I demand your help!'_ The Ginzuishou on top of her staff glowed a blazing silver, as well as the nine-pointed stars on her chest and forehead. "Cosmos Cleansing Enchantment! Rid the Earth of these youma!" 

The Ginzuishou erupted with light, racing away from the legendary Senshi. As each youma was touched, it burst into the same rainbow-colored sparkles as the first had. Sailor Cosmos' awareness of what was happening spread like the light did, and she growled. _'Whoever this enemy is, he knows what he's doing. Youma attacked people all over the world at the exact same time. I may spread myself too thin to prevent this from happening further, and then the youma's boss can take over the world. Damn! What do I do? I have to decide fast!'_

"Dark Dome Close!" Time froze as those words were called. "Cosmos-sama, are you alright?" The legendary Senshi's eyes snapped open. Sailor Pluto stood in front of her with Time Key in hand. "I can only keep time frozen for so long. I must tell you something. This dimension is lost. There's no way you can save it, Cosmos-sama." Sailor Cosmos stared in shock at her protector. 

"What are you talking about? There has to be a way to save it!" The silver-haired Senshi no Hikari gestured to the frozen people around her. "I can't give up! These people are counting on me!" A tear fell down one cheek. "I can't just let them die! And what about the other Senshi? Their memories may be gone of being Senshi, but I'm not going to let them just be destroyed or enslaved!" Pluto gazed sympathetically at her Queen. 

"Your friends will be reborn in another dimension, as will your family and most people on Earth. I am here to take you to that dimension." 

"Honto?"

"Hai." Sailor Pluto responded with a gentle smile. Sailor Cosmos hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. 

"Alright. Give me a second." Pluto nodded. Cosmos walked into her house and gave her frozen mother a kiss on the cheek. "Aishiteru zutto. Arigato for everything. Sayonara. I will see you again." She walked back out of house and back to Pluto.

"Sailor Saturn remembers everything, and she will destroy this dimension to keep it out of the hands of evil." Sailor Cosmos nodded. Pluto continued, "No one will remember this except for you, Saturn, and me, until you wish it." Again the legendary Senshi nodded. A purple light glowed next to Pluto, and Sailor Saturn materialized. 

"Cosmos-hime," she greeted, bowing and pointing her Silence Glaive to the ground. "I have come to do my duty." (A/N: Don't be hentai like Duo! ::holds up unconscious Duo, who has a large red bump on his forehead::)

"End this dimension's torment then," replied Sailor Cosmos, holding her head up high. "But I must do one more thing first." The two other Senshi bowed. The silver-haired Senshi held up her staff once more.

__

'Ginzuishou, hear my plea! Protect those who are going to reborn in the other dimension! The Senshi, my earth-born family, those who were reborn on Earth from the Moon, and all others worthy! This I ask!' Once more the crystal glowed brilliantly, and people in silver and gold bubbles appeared. Sailor Pluto opened a portal, which dragged the lucky people in. Cosmos gestured to Sailor Saturn, who held up her weapon of Silence.

"I am Sailor Saturn, Senshi no Death, Destruction, and Rebirth! Saturn holds the power to destroy the world, and I need that power by order of the Princess of the Moon! Kronos, god of Time, god of Saturn and Pluto, lend me that power! Death Reborn REVOLUTION!" Those were the last words Sailor Cosmos heard before being pulled into a portal by the Senshi no Pluto and the world unfroze. Those people left didn't have time to scream before violet ribbons engulfed the world into silence.

   [1]: mailto:mars_phoenix@n2life.com



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So don't sue! I don't have anything of value anyway. 

****

Authoress' Notes: Chapter One! It's going to get into Gundam Wing in this chapter. ::People cheer:: What, you guys don't like Sailor Moon? ::People nod:: You do like it, or you don't like it? ::People put their thumbs down:: You don't like it! I'm going to flame you! Mars Phoenix Fire STARS! ::Ashes blow away in the wind:: Much better. Anyone else? ::those remaining shake their heads:: Thought so.

****

Duo: You didn't have to kill them just because they like Gundam Wing more than Sailor Moon!

Well, you kill people just because they've seen your Gundam.

****

Hiiro: That's different.

How?

****

Duo: Their opinions don't count! Someone seeing our Gundams means we could be killed!

****

Usagi: Sailor Moon is better anyway!

****

Duo: Is not!

****

Usagi: Is too!

****

Duo: Is not!

****

Ami: You don't have to argue about it. 

****

Quatre: ::pops in and looks around:: Where am I?

Ooh! I got another muse!

****

Quatre: Do I want to know?

****

Hiiro: No. 

****

Duo: Hey Q-man!

I need to get back to my notes. This is taking place after Endless Waltz, and the Gundams are NOT destroyed. (I'm not sure if I'm going to need them or not, but I'd rather have them just in case.) All the Gundam pilots, except Wufei for now, are attending Sanq Kingdom Pacifist School, in order to finish their actual high school education. To satisfy my muses, please review and tell us which show you think is better!

****

Hiiro: Omae o korosu if you do not pick Gundam Wing.

I had a really nice reviewer, Mechwarrior Sakura, suggest the new name of this story: "From Twilight to Dawn". Thanks a whole lot Mechwarrior Sakura! I appreciate it! I was going to send you an advance copy of this chapter as thanks, but you didn't leave your e-mail address, and it wasn't on your profile. If you leave your address in a review, I should be able to send you Chapter two when I get it done, 'kay?

****

Hiiro: If she ever gets it done.

The reasoning behind "From Twilight to Dawn" was that it is the twilight for the Sailor Moon dimension and the dawn for the Gundam Wing dimension. Thanks again Mechwarrior Sakura!

I've already had two reviewers request couples: Usagi/Milliardo(Zechs) or Usagi/Hiiro. I want to get your choices. It may even be a triangle! Right now all the hints point to Hiiro/Usagi. I am planning for Hotaru/Duo as well, and I'm sorry, but that's not changing. Most votes win. I'll accept votes for Quatre/Usagi, Trowa/Usagi, Wufei/Usagi or those two mentioned above. Vote and review!

****

Ami: Here are words you might not know:

-san -- term attached to back of name for respect to older people or those looked up to

gomen nasai -- I'm very sorry.

baka -- idiot, fool

ja, ja ne -- see you, see you later

**__**

From Twilight to Dawn: Chapter 1

by: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

"Get out of the way!" Someone yelled at Usagi as she landed in the middle of a road. She jumped back onto a sidewalk as a car passed by quickly. "You b****!" The driver yelled, making an obscene gesture.

"The same to you!" she yelled back. Glancing around, Usagi sweat-dropped at all the weird looks she was getting. "Maybe I should keep my mouth to myself," she muttered under her breath. 

"Usagi-san!" a voice called from behind her. The girl turned around, her hair twirling against her. _'Huh? Since when is my hair silver when I'm not Sailor Cosmos?'_ Violet hair caught her attention as a fifteen-year-old Tomoe Hotaru ran up to her. "We were reborn, just like Setsuna-mama promised!" The Senshi no Saturn gave Usagi a tight hug and laughed. "I'll take you to the nearest ice cream shop while I explain things, 'kay?" Usagi nodded, hugging Hotaru back firmly. 

"How did you grow so fast? Last time I checked, you were the same age as Chibi-Usa," Usagi asked as the pair walked down the sidewalk through the crowds of people. Hotaru gave a sad smile, her purple eyes downcast.

"Chibi-Usa doesn't exist anymore, Usagi-san, and neither does Crystal Tokyo." Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, ignoring the annoyed glances of those who were right behind her. "Gomen nasai."

"It doesn't exist anymore?" The silver-haired girl repeated. Two tears trickled down her dazed face. "Chibi-Usa is dead?" Hotaru placed a hand on her Queen's arm.

"It's not that's she's dead; she's never existed because that particular timeline doesn't exist anymore. According to Setsuna-mama, the Chibi-Usa that came to our past came from an alternate timeline." Usagi nodded.

"So that Chibi-Usa exists, but the one that should have been my daughter in our timeline doesn't?" Hotaru nodded. "I understand," Usagi continued softly. "Let's go to that ice cream parlor!" She continued cheerfully, but Hotaru could see the sorrow in Usagi's eyes. 

__

'Gomen nasai, Princess. I should have waited to tell you. I'll try and make you feel better.'

"Yeah!" The two continued walking in silence until they reached the cafe. "What do you want Usagi-san?" The violet-haired girl asked the seventeen-year-old. Usagi pondered for a second.

" A chocolate fudge sundae! And don't call me Usagi-san; it makes me feel old." Hotaru laughed and agreed.

"I think I'll get one too."

"That sounds good. How about I treat you lovely ladies?" A voice from behind them asked. Usagi and Hotaru whirled around, seeing a boy about Usagi's age with cobalt-blue eyes and long golden-brown hair in a braid past his waist. Two boys were behind him. "I'm Duo Maxwell. May I know the names of the beautiful girls I am about to treat?" he continued, holding out his hand. Usagi and Hotaru exchanged glances.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," Usagi responded, careful to put her given name first, shaking Duo's hand. 

"And I am Hotaru Tomoe," the shy Hotaru replied, stepping behind Usagi. _'He has a strange aura of Death. If he dares hurt Usagi-san...'_

"Come on Hiiro!" Duo pleaded. "If I don't get some ice cream, I'll explode!" Hiiro glared at Duo as he continued to type at his laptop.

"So go get some. Don't beg me."

"But I don't have any money!" 

"Go borrow some from Quatre."

"I will! But you need to come."

"Hn."

"You need to get off that damn laptop! The war is over, so you can lighten up and have fun!"

"I don't consider going for ice cream fun." 

"I'm going to annoy you until you do come." 

"Hn." Hiiro continued typing on his laptop. Duo threw up his hands and paced back and forth. He thought for a moment, then smiled maliciously. Hiiro caught sight of this expression and considered agreeing to go with Duo.

"Oh Hiiro, I've got a song for you. ' This is a song I know my friend! This is the song that never ends! It-" Hiiro clamped a hand over Duo's mouth and glared at the braided boy. 

"I'll go. But you can't sing that song ever again." Duo nodded, grinning as Hiiro closed his laptop and set it on his bed. The Prussian-blue-eyed boy scowled at the American. "Well, aren't you going to ask Quatre for money?" 

"Oh yeah!" Duo raced out of Hiiro's bedroom, as Hiiro followed more slowly. "Hey Q-man, can I borrow a few bucks? Hiiro and I are going for ice cream!" Quatre looked up startled from his book as he sat in the living room of the dorm.

"You actually persuaded Hiiro to go somewhere?" This caught Trowa's attention, as he looked up from the textbook he was reading. 

"Yep! You guys want to come with us?" Duo asked. Quatre hesitated, then nodded.

"Sure, if you don't mind. What about you Trowa?" 

Trowa shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I'm not one for ice cream."

Duo put his hands on his cheeks in fake horror. "Oh no! You can't be Trowa! You said more than three words!" Trowa merely glared at the braided American. "Q-man, it's your money. You can come definitely!"

"How gracious of you," Quatre droned. 

"Let's go!" Duo grabbed both Quatre's and Hiiro's hands and ran out the dorm door. Trowa chuckled and shook his head.

"Poor Quatre and Hiiro."

"Come on!" Duo exclaimed excitedly. "The ice cream parlor is this way!" He ran ahead, leaving Quatre and Hiiro to walk at their normal paces. 

"Doesn't he know that the ice cream will not disappear before he gets there?" Quatre asked the silent Hiiro.

"Hn." Hiiro placed his hands in the pockets of the blue jeans Duo had persuaded him to buy a few weeks ago. _'That braided baka is annoying. He has that bad habit of getting under my skin. What's so important about ice cream anyway?'_ Quatre sighed and continued walking.

Duo walked into the store behind two girls, one his age and the other a couple years younger. _'Hiiro needs to lighten up. Why am I always the one trying to cheer the others up? I know Quatre tries, but none of them realize I have my own demons just like them. None of them try to see past MY barriers even when I'm convinced we're friends.'_ Duo caught a glimpse of the girls in front of him. _'Hey, they're cute. Maybe they wouldn't mind me treating them... with Quatre's money.'_

"What do you want Usagi-san?" asked the younger one, a girl with violet-black hair and violet eyes. The older seemed to think for a second. She had silver hair in two heart-shaped buns with long streamers falling from them and had wide sapphire eyes. _'I've never seen silver hair before,'_ thought Duo.

"A chocolate fudge sundae! And don't call me Usagi-san; it makes me feel old." _'So her name is Usagi. What's the younger one's name?'_

"I think I'll get one too." _'My turn to step up to the plate.'_

"That sounds good. How about I treat you lovely ladies?" The two girls turned around. "I'm Duo Maxwell. May I know the names of the beautiful girls I am about to treat?" Out of the corner of his eye Duo saw Quatre and Hiiro had arrived. _'I just hope Quatre doesn't kill me.'_ The braided boy held out his hand, which the silver-haired girl took.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino." Duo noticed her slight accent. _'I think she's Japanese.'_ The other girl didn't take Duo's hand, merely stepped behind Usagi. _'And the other one's shy.'_

"And I am Hotaru Tomoe."

"What's this about treating?" Quatre asked from behind him, slightly annoyed. Duo winced. _'I hope he's not too mad.'_ The silver-haired girl glanced between the two of them, looking puzzled and frowning.

"It's alright. Hotaru-chan and I were planning on buying our own anyway." Usagi said. _'The three of them must of came together. And I think the blonde was buying. Apparently he didn't know that Duo was going to offer paying for someone else's ice cream.'_ "Thank you for offering though Duo." The blonde boy nodded.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing slightly. "My friends are Duo, who you've met, and Hiiro Yui." Quatre had platinum blonde hair and gentle blue green eyes, while Hiiro had ruffled chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"The pleasure is ours," Hotaru replied from behind Usagi. The silver-haired girl laughed and pulled Hotaru out.

"It's alright Hotaru-chan. They're not going to hurt you." _'And if they even think of trying, they'll find out what kind of power the Queen of the Universe has.'_ Hotaru nodded slowly.

"Okay Usagi-sa-, I mean, Usagi-chan."

"Are you going to order or not?" an annoyed voice asked from the counter. Usagi and Hotaru turned around again, Usagi's expression turning shocked. A girl with sky blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair pulled back with a red bow stood there impatiently. _'Minako-chan! What is she doing here?'_ Usagi forced her expression back to normal.

"A chocolate fudge sundae please." She looked back at Hotaru, who nodded. "Two I mean." _'Setsuna-san did say they were going to reborn. Hotaru has some things to explain definitely.'_

"Coming right up!" Minako grinned, giving the 'victory' sign. "I'll call you up when it's ready, 'kay?" Usagi nodded.

"Thank you." Usagi grabbed her violet-haired friend by the arm and dragged her to a table. "Okay Hotaru, you have some explaining to do!" she exclaimed in a whisper. 

Hiiro inspected the two girls Duo was talking to. Quatre introduced Hiiro and himself as the Prussian-blue-eyed boy watched the conversation. Then the cashier demanded attention and the two girls turned around. Usagi's eyes widened, and Hiiro's narrowed. _'She knows that girl somehow, but why is she so surprised and why isn't she saying anything about it?'_ Usagi's expression changed almost immediately. _'She's hiding something, but what? Fact one: She knows the cashier, but the cashier doesn't seem to know her. Fact two: Duo, Quatre, and I have never seen her before. Fact three: She and the girl she's with are very close friends. Hmm... The facts don't lead to anything.'_ The silver-haired girl ordered and the two girls went to sit down. 

"They're cute, aren't they?" Duo interrupted Hiiro's thoughts. Hiiro slightly jerked, then glared at the braided American. Duo merely grinned back at him, violet eyes sparkling. "Are you going to answer or not?" Hiiro could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Duo's grin only got larger as a faint blush spread across the Perfect Soldier's cheeks. "Ah ha! So Hiiro's finally got a crush on a girl!" The self-proclaimed Shinigami had to lean on the counter to keep upright as he laughed like crazy. Even Quatre had a hint of a smile on his face at this.

"Shut up, Duo no baka," Hiiro said with a hint of anger in his voice. Duo held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I shut up. You happy?" Duo asked sarcastically. "Wait, what am I talking about? You're never happy. I just thought it was nice that you had a crush like normal people do." Quatre smothered a laugh under his hand as Hiiro glared once more at Duo. 

"Well, I think you and that girl would make a cute couple," said the cashier to Hiiro. She just smiled at his Death-glare and gave him a wink. "If you like her, go after her. So what will it be?"

"A banana split for me!" Duo ordered. "What about you Q-man? Hiiro?"

"As I have said several times, they were reborn," Hotaru explained wearily. "That is Aino Minako, yes, but not the one we know. She grew up in this time and dimension. Just like the others. Only you, Setsuna-mama, and I were not reborn, but just brought here."

"So we might run into the others at any time?" Usagi asked slowly. Hotaru nodded. 

"Just like Minako-san, they won't remember you. You might befriend them again like you did before, if you want. Or you could just bring back their memories. It's up to you Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked thoughtful. _'They won't remember me. I should be able to handle friendship with them again, but will I be too overpowered by my emotions for all of them? I want them to live peaceful and happy futures, and if they know me, that probably won't happen.'_ Usagi's heart fell at that prospect, but she continued her thoughts. _'Every time they befriend me again after losing their memories, they end up having to fight again to try and protect me. I won't let that happen again! I love them. To me, they are my sisters, my closest confidants. I can't let them have that pain.'_ Usagi looked up from the table top and straight into Hotaru's eyes. "I won't."

"Won't what? Won't let us sit here? After all, we have your food!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully as Usagi and Hotaru turned to look at him. He stood there again, Quatre and Hiiro behind him, and a tray with five different ice cream sundaes on it. The cobalt-blue-eyed boy picked up a bowl and placed it on the table in front of Hotaru. Another was set in front of Usagi. "Two beautiful sundaes for two beautiful girls." Hotaru blushed and gave a muttered thanks while Usagi grinned and thanked them as well.

"You're welcome to sit here," Usagi offered, digging into the food. "Umm... this is good!"

"It is, isn't it?" Duo agreed, winking at the silver-haired girl. A soft flush covered her cheeks, and she giggled. Hiiro slightly frowned at Duo. _'Why am I so annoyed at Duo for doing that? Do I really have a 'crush' on Usagi? Oh crap. I do not need this. I am the Perfect Soldier. Though Duo is right that the war is over…'_ His face hardened. _'I do not need these feelings.'_

"Hey Hiiro-san, are you alright?" Usagi asked the boy worriedly. "You kind of spaced out. Do you need to lay down?" By this time, the other three at the table looked at the Prussian-blue-eyed boy anxiously. As Hiiro looked into Usagi's sapphire eyes, he could feel his cheeks burning. Duo muffled his guffaws behind his hands as he caught sight of the crimson on Hiiro's face.

"N-no, I'm fine Usagi-san." Hiiro was able to make out. Duo finally erupted with laughter.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Hiiro would blush!" he cackled.

"Duo no baka." Hiiro growled at the braided boy.

"I already know that since you call me that at least once a day," Duo replied impertinently. 

"Oh be nice Duo-san." Usagi snapped, but the slight smile on her face took part of the harshness off. "You don't have to be formal with me Hiiro-san. I'm fine with being called Usagi or Usagi-chan. Everybody does. I'm glad you're okay." Hiiro nodded, his emotionless mask back on in place.

Usagi saw how quickly Hiiro adjusted his face to like nothing had happened. _'I wonder why he keeps that emotionless facade. Something terrible must have happened in his life to make him like that.'_ Usagi sneaked a glance at him as Duo and Quatre told her and Hotaru about the sights around the town. _'He IS cute though.'_ Her face went pale. _'Mamoru must have been reborn too. Wait a second, why am I calling him Mamoru? I always call him Mamo-chan, even in my mind. I love him… I think.'_

In reality, Chiba Mamoru and Usagi had been having problems in their relationship that they hid from everybody else. Their connection had been weakening, and neither had been exactly sure where they stood with the other. The last straw had probably been when Mamoru went to college in America, and after that the only reason they were staying together was Chibi-Usa. 

"Usagi, now you're spacing out! Is there a disease going around that I need to be aware of?" Duo complained. Usagi jumped, and, startled, glanced at the American.

"Huh?" Duo sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, finishing off his ice cream. A thought struck him and Duo looked curiously at Usagi and Hotaru. Quatre seemed to read his mind.

"Ms. Usagi-"

"Usagi please," the silver-haired girl interrupted.

"Usagi, Hotaru, you never explained why the two of you are in the Sanq kingdom." Quatre pointed out. Usagi looked at Hotaru, who smoothly answered,

"We're attending the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy starting tomorrow." Quatre nodded. Duo gave a broad smile.

"Cool! That's where the three of us go to. Maybe we can show you around," he said, looking pointedly at Hotaru who blushed a deep red. Usagi smothered a chuckle.

"Sure. I'd like that." Hotaru finally said in a low voice. Duo grinned at Quatre with a 'Told ya I could do it!' expression on his face. The blonde Arabian just looked at him confusedly. 

"Where are you dorming?" Hiiro asked unemotionally. Hotaru was quick to answer.

"We're not sure. We have an appointment to find out in a little bit. In fact," Hotaru quickly looked at her watch, "we're about to be late! Usagi-chan, finish that on the way!" The frail violet-haired girl jumped up and threw her ice cream into the trash can. Another second later Usagi was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the store. "Ja ne! Hope to see you soon!"

"Ja!" the silver-haired girl was able to call as she was pulled out of ice cream parlor. Hotaru raced down the road, dodging people. She started to slow in front of a large intricately decorated iron-wrought gate. Large grounds lay beyond it, and in the center was a group of grand brick buildings. "What is this place?" Usagi managed to make out. Hotaru gave her a quick smile. 

Minako watched as the two. _'I love playing matchmaker! She seems to like that guy too. Well, they'll be a couple soon! I can feel it! After all, my name means "Everybody's Love"!'_ (A/N: That's one version of what Minako's name means. And it fits into the story!)

"Our new home for a while. The famous Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy, directed by Ririna Peacecraft-Dorlain, the former Queen of the world and Vice-Foreign Minister of the New Earth-sphere United Nation." Hotaru replied. Usagi just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any idea what that means," she commented. 

"Don't worry, just play along for now." said the violet-haired girl, straightening her dark red, green, and blue fuku from Mugen High. Usagi followed suit, brushing dirt off her dark blue Juuban High fuku. "Let me do the talking."

"Alright. Pluto's going to have to do some explaining of this dimension though." Usagi sighed. Hotaru nodded in agreement, and pushed open the gate. The pair walked up the brick path, Usagi marveling at the beautiful flowers and lush green lawn. The grand buildings were set in a series of circles, and Hotaru pointed out which buildings were which. 

"The two outer circles of buildings are the dorms, except for the building right in front of us which is the main office. The next two circles are the classrooms. The last circle has a reception hall, a cafeteria if you don't feel like cooking, and a courtyard for dances and such. According to what Setsuna-mama told me, it was rebuilt after a war took place." Hotaru explained. After no response from the silver-haired girl, the fifteen-year-old glanced at Usagi. The seventeen-year-old's eyes were locked on a blue-haired figure sitting on a bench under a tree behind one of the dorms. Several menacing figures were strutting toward the figure, who took no notice of them.

__

'Ami-chan!' Usagi's mind screamed. 

Trowa walked out of the dorm suite he shared with Quatre and Hiiro. Each dorm had two bedrooms, with beds for two. Hiiro roomed alone, and Duo was in another dorm suite with no one but the school genius because he snored too loudly. (A/N: Sorry Duo lovers, I just see Duo as the type to snore loudly!) 

It was a sunny day and Trowa had decided to finish reading his book outside. There was a stone bench under an oak tree where he liked to sit because it was peaceful. Trowa walked to the side of the building and turned the corner to go behind the building when he caught sight of the school genius already there and being threatened by some bullies. _'Why would they pick on her? She doesn't insult anybody or hurt anything.'_ He started to approach the group when the bully in front grabbed the blue-haired girl by the arm.

A silver and dark blue blur rushed by the reddish-brown-haired boy and towards the lead thug, knocking him down and forcing him to let go of the girl. "You leave her alone, you b**t***! What did she ever do to you?!" The silver blur yelled. Trowa jogged up and stood behind the newcomer. The newcomer was actually a girl with silver hair up in heart-shaped buns and determined sapphire eyes. She was glaring at the bullies. Trowa recognized some of the thugs from his classes, and he narrowed his eyes. These guys often harassed others to do their homework for them, but never went near Ami Mizuno before now. _'They must be desperate for good grades.'_ Trowa thought.

"Leave her alone," Trowa said in his monotone. "Go find someone else to pick on." 

"What are you going to do about it Silent Boy?" taunted the lead bully. The others laughed at the little strength that Trowa seemed to show. The uni-banged boy didn't say a word, but merely punched the head bully in the nose. He fell like a stone. 

"Who's next?" asked the emerald-eyed boy. The thugs stared at their boss, then ran, two grabbing the unconscious boy before leaving fast. A tiny smirk was featured on Trowa's face before he turned back to see how Ami and the silver-haired girl were doing. The strange girl was comforting the genius. Trowa knelt next to Ami. The blue-haired girl was leaning against the tree, gasping for breath. "Are you alright Ms. Mizuno?" She nodded.

"I will be as soon as I catch my breath. They didn't harm me, just threaten." The blue-haired girl responded in her soft voice. "Thank you very much, Barton-san and... I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." Ami told the silver-haired girl, who had the decency to blush.

"My name's Usagi. I'm glad you're alright, but I have to go." Usagi stood up and ran off to where another girl with violet hair and eyes stood. Trowa's eyes narrowed. _'She seemed nervous, unlike when she stood up to those jerks. She knows Ms. Mizuno somehow, but Ms. Mizuno doesn't know her.'_

"Barton-san, have you seen her before?" Ami questioned the red-brown-haired boy kneeling next to her. Trowa glanced at her, and she blushed lightly. "She seemed nervous, and I know I've never seen her." Trowa shook her head.

"I've never seen her before today." _'I'm not the only one who noticed.'_

Hiiro watched as the pair of girls rushed out of the parlor. _'Usagi-chan didn't seem to know why she was even here, with the way she reacted to Quatre's question.'_ His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. _'I just called her Usagi-chan. Oh hell, I think I am really falling for her!'_

@__/\____

Ooh, I even can't wait for the next part! Chapter two of "From Twilight to Dawn" should be up in a few days! C-ya! R & R!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, if they ever decide to auction it off, I'll give up all I have to get it!

****

Authoress' Notes: Chapter two! There's going to hints at Milliardo/Usagi in this chapter, but never fear! I still have to see who's going to be paired up with Usagi! A reminder: Duo/Hotaru is a definite, so no use voting for Duo/Usagi. 

****

Usagi: Like I'd ever want to be paired up with a braided baka like him! 

****

Duo: Like I'd ever want to be paired up with an odango atama like her!

****

Usagi: Don't call me odango atama!

****

Quatre: Calm down you two, before I have to bring out my gun.

****

Hiiro: If I don't get mine out first.

****

Ami: Do you two have to sit in the corner in order for you to behave?

Calm down all of you! So far almost all the votes are for Hiiro/Usagi! You can still vote in reviews, but this is the last chapter I will accept ballots. Whatever couple has the most votes wins. I may write stories for the other couples, but I'm not sure of that right now. 

I checked my mail the day after I posted Chapter 1 and nearly dropped dead from shock at all the reviews! Thank you for telling me what Usagi's brother's name is, and I'm going to thank Mechwarrior Sakura again for the awesome title! One reviewer, EternalMoonPrincess I think, pointed out that 'Senshi no Death' would really be 'Death of Senshi', so I think I'm going to stick with the plain old English on those. Thanks for all the nice reviews! On with the show!

I apologize! I put the wrong chapter up yesterday for this story. I accidentally posted Chapter 3 yesterday, when this is the one that was supposed to be up. I apologize again!

****

Ami: Here are some words you might not know:

Baka -- idiot, fool

Onna -- woman

Arigato -- thank you 

Demo -- but

Nani? -- What?, Huh?

Hai -- Yes.

**__**

From Twilight to Dawn: Chapter 2

By: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

"Is Ami-chan alright?" asked Hotaru worriedly after Usagi returned from helping to rescue the blue-haired genius. "Is she hurt?" Usagi shook her head.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken. She knows that boy and he'll help her." Hotaru arched an eyebrow.

"'Knows that boy'? That doesn't sound like Ami-chan." Usagi laughed, if a little sadly.

"I don't think it's in that way. He has a lot of respect for her. But it may be in that way if the two of them realized how they felt for the other." The violet-haired girl nodded.

"That sounds like our Ami-chan, always earning respect and not acting on her feelings. Let's go." Hotaru led to the front door of the office, and the pair walked in. A secretary directed them to an office, where she announced them to the person inside. A response was heard, and the elderly woman ushered them in. "Peacecraft-Dorlain-sama?"

"Ririna please." A young woman Usagi's age stood up. She had light dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "You must be the two new students. Please come in and sit down." A Chinese boy, with ebony hair tied back in a tight ponytail and onyx eyes, already occupied one of the three chairs. Hotaru took the lead and sat in one. Usagi sat in the last. "As you know, this the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy, for teaching the 'pros' of pacifism. This academy was founded before the war, and was the main center of peace then. It still reigns in that position today. Violence is not tolerated at this school-" Usagi cut her off.

"Then you need to look out. A girl was nearly attacked as Hotaru-chan and I walked in." Ririna focused her attention solely on Usagi.

"Your name is Usagi Tsukino?" Usagi nodded. "Do you know who the girl and the attackers were?" The boy's attention was riveted on her. Usagi nodded again.

"The girl was Ami Mizuno. I don't know who the bullies were, but the boy who helped me save Ami-cha-, I mean, Mizuno-san had the last name of Barton. I think he knew the bullies." The blonde director took a sharp intake of breath.

"Did the boy have reddish-brown hair hanging over one eye, and green eyes?" The Chinese boy asked. The silver-haired girl nodded. He shared a glance with Ririna. "Trowa Barton." Ririna nodded, a determined glint in her eyes.

"I'll talk to him later. The attackers will be suitably punished, I assure you. Thank you for stopping the aggression Ms. Usagi." The Chinese boy snorted.

"Weak onna probably just stood there while Barton took care of it." Hotaru bristled at this insult to her Princess.

"Usagi-chan tackled the head bully, preventing him from hurting Mizuno-san! Usagi-chan is not weak!" she exclaimed loudly.

"The young lady is right." A voice came from the door. "Ms. Usagi stopped the attack. I just did cleanup." The Trowa Barton mentioned walked into the office. "Ms. Ririna, Ms. Mizuno is fine." The former Queen of the world sighed gratefully.

"That's good. You will tell me just who instigated this attack against Ms. Ami after I finish explaining the rules and placements of these new students." Trowa nodded. Ririna focused her concentration on the three new students. "Since the school year starts tomorrow, most of the dorms are already filled up. Usually we don't have co-ed dorms, but in this case we have no choice." Ririna pulled up a file on her computer and frowned. "Wufei Chang and Hotaru Tomoe, you two will be sharing dorm suite 161 with Duo Maxwell and Ami Mizuno." Wufei, the Chinese youth, groaned.

"I have to share a dorm with that baka and onnas?! Injustice!" he exclaimed. Hotaru growled.

"What's wrong about being the same dorm with a couple girls?" She half-way purred, her voice reaching a dangerous edge. Wufei glared at her.

"Women are weak, and it is dishonorable to share a dorm with one when you are not married!" 

"It's also dishonorable to make more hassle for others when it isn't necessary!" Hotaru yelled back. Usagi was surprised at Hotaru's anger. _'Why is she making such a big deal about this? I'm starting to think Haruka-san rubbed off on her._' A knock suddenly sounded at the door, and a head peeked in.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Ririna, but another new student just showed up. Her enrollment information was lost in the process of registering." A handsome man said, blonde hair, almost white, hanging around his face and eyes the same color as Ririna's sparkling intelligently. "Her name is Rei Hino." The blonde girl sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Please send her in, Milliardo. I'll have to see where I can fit her in." 

__

'Rei-chan!' rang through both Usagi's and Hotaru's minds.

'How am I not going to befriend them if I keep running into them? It's like Destiny is sticking her tongue out at me! I'm just going to have to get them to hate me. I can't think of any other way.' Usagi's resolve hardened. __

'I wonder how Usagi-chan is taking this.' Hotaru looked worriedly at Usagi. The violet-haired girl didn't notice that Wufei and Trowa caught sight of this look.

'What's going on? These girls are obviously familiar with this 'Rei Hino' girl. This should be slightly interesting.' Wufei focused his attention onto the door. __

'Another girl.' Trowa thought. _'And it appears Ms. Usagi knows this one too. Will this 'Rei Hino' know her though? And if this new girl doesn't, how does Ms. Usagi know Ms. Mizuno and Ms. Hino?'_

Milliardo Peacecraft, the famous Lightning Baron, had decided to visit his sister where she was directing the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy once again. The Preventers weren't needed for anything, so Lady Une ordered him to take a vacation. Wufei's case was similar, except he was ordered to go back to high school to officially finish his education. Of course, once he arrived Milliardo had been roped into helping out with the new school year, and was sort of a guide for those who were attending their first year.

__

'How do I get myself into these things?' The Epyon pilot asked himself. A girl of about seventeen years of age had come up to him and asked where the main office was. Being the nice guy he was, Milliardo took her to his sister's office.

"How long have you worked here?" asked the girl, who had introduced herself as Rei Hino.

"Not long." Milliardo didn't pay close attention to the girl. She seemed to get the hint, and only told him why she might have trouble registering. _'Funny, I thought the registering process was foolproof for once. Ririna will have to be informed about this.'_

Milliardo nodded to the secretary as he passed, and she gave him a quick smile and let him proceed. Tapping a quick knock to let the occupants in the room know he was there, the Epyon pilot opened the door and peered into the room. His sister, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton were there, as were two unfamiliar girls.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Ririna, but another new student just showed up. Her enrollment information was lost in the process of registering. Her name is Rei Hino." His sister sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Please send her in Milliardo. I'll have to see where I can fit her in." 

Milliardo scrutinized the two new girls curiously. One was about fifteen, pale with shoulder-length violet hair and eyes. The other girl was his sister's age, with silver hair in heart-shaped buns and sapphire blue eyes. Milliardo was caught by the girl's looks. _'She is beautiful! I've never seen silver hair before, but it seems to fit her perfectly.'_ The other girl glanced at the silver-haired one, and the Epyon pilot caught the look. _'Something is going on with her though.'_

Rei stepped past the seemingly frozen Milliardo. Her long, thick black hair with purple highlights swept around her and her purple eyes shone reverently. Rei curtsied, in her knee-length gray pleated skirt and white blouse with red bow and gray sailor collar. "I apologize for the trouble Peacecraft-Dorlain-sama, but I do not know why my information didn't get through."

"Ririna please," Ririna said distractedly. "I'll have you registered in a moment." The former Queen of the world typed into the computer for a minute or two and then looked up. "You're going to be sharing a dorm with Wufei and Hotaru," she said, gesturing toward the violet-haired girl. "As well as Ami Mizuno and Duo Maxwell. Milliardo, please get maintenance to place another bed in dorm 161." 

Milliardo nodded and left, catching another look at the silver-haired girl who had just seized his heart. She met his eyes and he gave a small smile, making her blush lightly. 

"Another weak onna?! I'm going to be surrounded!" muttered Wufei angrily under his breath as the Lightning Baron left. Rei looked at the Chinese boy furiously. 

"Women are not all weak! You're just prejudiced and you are a sexist pig!" She shouted at him. Wufei stood up and glared at the fiery girl. 

"Oh dear." Murmured Ririna as they faced off. In a louder voice she said, "You two will stop immediately. You both have your own opinions, but we don't need you to face off right now. Sit down." The two glared at the other for another minute then each turned away in a huff. The blonde director sighed as the two reluctantly sat down. "Usagi Tsukino, you will be sharing a dorm with… That can't be right." Ririna rechecked the computer, then pouted. "You will be sharing dorm 163 with Trowa, Quatre Winner, and Hiiro Yui." 

Milliardo entered Ririna's office just in time to hear Usagi's roommates. _'She will be sharing a dorm with three former Gundam pilots?! YUI?! She will be rooming with him?!'_

Hotaru stifled a laugh. _'Usagi-chan will be having a blast rooming with three guys! They better not try anything on her though, because then they'd have to answer to the Senshi of Death and Destruction!'_ Her face grew shocked as she thought about who she would be rooming with. _'I'm rooming with two Senshi without memories, a sexist against women, and a boy who is cute and sweet and funny… Oh man, I have a crush on Duo! Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.'_

Rei inspected the other two girls more closely. _'I'll be sharing a dorm with the violet-haired one. Hmm… I wonder what grade she's in. She looks too young to be in the same grade as me. Maybe she skipped grades. What's strange is that she looks familiar somehow, like that Usagi does. I don't think I've ever seen them before though! I'll have to ask the Sacred Fire when I go back home to the Hikawa Shrine.'_

Trowa had a slightly surprised expression on his face. _'A girl and three guys. I don't think Hiiro will be happy though to have to share a room with a girl. I hope he doesn't hurt her. Ms. Usagi looks almost… fragile. I know she isn't with the way she tackled that guy, but she looks it. Her friend looks like she'll break with a puff of air. But both of them recognized Ms. Hino. But Ms. Hino didn't recognize them. It was the same with Ms. Mizuno. What's going on?'_

Wufei was annoyed. _'It's bad enough to have to share a dorm with Maxwell, but I have to share it with THREE onnas as well! I could handle one, maybe two, but THREE?! There's only supposed to be four people per dorm! And what is with those looks that violet-haired onna kept giving the silver-haired one?'_

Ririna was ready to blow a gasket. _'How dare the computer put Ms. Usagi in the same dorm as Hiiro! I've been trying to get him to go out with me for years, and she waltzes in to get to share the same room with him!'_ Ririna hid a smirk under her hand. _'I simply have to make sure Hiiro won't like MS. Usagi in that way. Besides, I may be wrong, but I could've sworn I saw Milliardo looking at Ms. Usagi star-struck. I put them together and I get my Hiiro!'_

__

'I'll be sharing a dorm with Hiiro-san and Quatre-san? Well, at least Quatre-san talks. I'll be sharing a room with a GUY! I guess that means I have to be careful of what I wear from now on.' Thought Usagi with a sigh and a grin. _'Mako-chan would be SO jealous that I get to live in the same room with a gorgeous guy! I mean, Quatre-san's pretty cute even if he's not exactly my type. Barton-san is that strong type from what I saw at the fight and he's not bad on the eyes either. Hiiro-san is a total hottie though!'_ Usagi froze when she realized what she thought. _'Mako-chan. I wonder where you are. I haven't seen you or Haruka-san or Michiru-san yet.'_ She saw Milliardo at the door. _'He's not that bad looking either. I wonder how Ririna-sama knows him?'_

Duo laughed as he teased Hiiro. "Come on, admit it! You have a crush on Usagi-chan!" Hiiro glared at Duo as they walked down the busy sidewalk to the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy.

"So what if I do?" Duo and Quatre stopped dead in their tracks. 

"You do?" They chorused. Hiiro smirked slightly and continued walking. The platinum blonde Arabian exchanged shocked looks with the braided American, before the two went to catch up with the Wing Zero pilot. 

"So you really do?" asked Duo curiously. Hiiro looked at him, almost… nervously? _'Hiiro, nervous? I must be imagining things!'_

"I think so. I don't know for certain," He admitted. Quatre bit his lip. 

"Why don't you tell us how she makes you feel?"

Hiiro tipped back his head and inspected the clouds in a Duo-like move. Duo and Quatre returned looks of astonishment once more. _'Maybe Hiiro has finally fallen in love. I've never believed in love at first sight, but I think it just happened! I think Usagi-chan has helped Hiiro feel emotions again,'_ Quatre thought.

"She made me feel better just when she smiled at me," Hiiro said distractedly. He talked as if the other two boys weren't even there. "I felt embarrassed that she would care about someone so unimportant as me. I was jealous when Duo was able to make her laugh. I was annoyed at him when he made Usagi blush. I was embarrassed when Duo asked me if I thought those girls were cute, but I thought Usagi was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her laugh was the most heavenly laugh. Her hair reminds me of the moon and her eyes remind me of jewels. When I think of her now, I get this tingling feeling in this chest and it makes everything feel better." His voice trailed off.

Duo looked wide-eyed at the blonde. "He has it BAD. I've never thought Hiiro would get a crush this fast." Quatre shook his head and put his hand to his chest.

"It's not just a crush, Duo. I can feel it; it's so strong! There's nothing else it can be. It's love, pure and true." 

"Are you sure? I mean, this fast?" Duo asked. Hiiro snapped out of whatever frame of mind thinking of Usagi put him in and focused on Quatre. The blonde Arabian nodded.

"I'm positive. Hiiro, you love Usagi- Hiiro, are you alright?" 

The Prussian-blue-eyed boy looked awestruck. _'I can actually feel something flowing through me! I want to cherish Usagi; I want to protect her; I want to be with Usagi forever! But why? Because I love her?'_ The two other boys were looking worriedly at him. Their mouths were moving, but Hiiro couldn't hear them for some reason. Suddenly black filled his vision, and he didn't remember anything after that. 

"Hiiro? HIIRO? Respond man! Come on, wake up!" Duo exclaimed. Suddenly the chocolate-brown-haired boy fell forward and the braided American caught Hiiro before he hit the pavement. "Damn, he fainted! Why? Was the info too much of an overload to his brain?" the cobalt-blue-eyed boy asked Quatre anxiously.

"I think so. Remember Dr. J tried to wipe out his humanity, including his emotions. He's never had experience in this kind of thing." Quatre said, putting one of Hiiro's arms around his shoulder. "Let's get him back to the dorms and let him sleep this off." Duo nodded and placed Hiiro's other arm around his shoulder. Together the pair carried the unconscious Hiiro back to the dorm.

"Here is your dorm Ms. Hino, Wufei, Ms. Hotaru. There is another bed placed in the room I believed to be Ms. Mizuno's, judging by the mess." Milliardo Peacecraft gestured to the door as the three walked in. "The gatekeeper has your bags Wufei, Ms. Hino. Where are your bags Ms. Hotaru?" Hotaru froze from entering the room, then gave a shaky smile.

"They're coming later. I wanted to know where exactly I was staying first." Wufei's eyes narrowed and Trowa looked at her impassively. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" Wufei shook his head and continued walking into the room. The main room was a living room, occupied by a couch, two armchairs, and a low table. Three doors led off the room, one on the left wall, one on the right, and one on the back wall. 

A blue-haired girl walked out of the door on the left and stared when she realized an unfamiliar group of people were in her dorm room. "Um… May I help you?" 

"Ms. Mizuno, these are your new roommates," Milliardo cut in smoothly. "Ami Mizuno, meet Wufei Chang, Rei Hino, and Hotaru… I apologize, but I never caught your last name." He said to the violet-haired girl.

"Tomoe. Hotaru Tomoe." She finished, holding out her hand to Ami, who took and shook it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but there are three of you. I already have one dorm mate," Ami stated.

"We had a slight problem, so Ms. Hino will be rooming with you. I'm sure you noticed the extra bed." Ami nodded. Milliardo continued, "There were no other dorms that had available room."

"I understand," the blue-haired genius assented slowly. "I'll show them around the dorm. Thank you for escorting them here. I'll show them around." Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Trowa and Usagi outside the door. She rushed up to them and clapped her hands together. "I want to thank you again Barton-san, Usagi-san. I would have been in serious trouble if it wasn't for your willing help. Arigato." Usagi gave a wave of her wand.

"Forget about it." A surprised expression filled Ami's face.

"D-demo-" 

"I said forget about it. Because I'm certainly going to." Usagi turned away. "Peacecraft-san, where is the other dorm?" _'Gomen nasai, but this is the way it has to be. I don't want you to be close to me this time. I don't want you to lose your life for me. Please forgive me if you ever find out.'_

"Right next door. I'll show you," offered Milliardo as Trowa glared at him. _'Rats. I forgot about him. Well, Bang boy, I'm going to try and get the girl. I don't care about you.'_

'Dang. I wanted to speak to Ms. Usagi alone. Why is she so nice one moment and mean the next? I have the feeling she is nice by nature, and Ms. Mizuno doesn't know Ms. Usagi, so why would she be mean to Ami? AMI? Since when have I called her that? Don't get distracted Trowa. Think about the present. Sure Ami has that gentle nature about her, her eyes are such a deep blue that I could lose myself into them… Snap out of it Trowa! You were thinking about how Ms. Usagi was strangely acting. Well, you ARE in the same dorm as her. You should be able to ask her later when there is no one else around.'

"Are you alright Barton-san?" asked a silvery voice. Trowa focused his eyes to Usagi who stood in front of him.

"Trowa."

"Nani?" Usagi looked slightly confused. 

"Call me Trowa if we're going to be in the same dorm." Usagi nodded.

"Alright, but only if you call me Usagi, not Ms. Usagi."

"Agreed."

"So Ms. Usagi, this is your first time in the Sanq Kingdom?" Milliardo asked.

"Hai."

"Would you like me to show you around?" The Epyon pilot offered as they stopped in front of dorm 163. Usagi shook her head no.

"Duo Maxwell-san has already volunteered to show Hotaru-chan and me around the town and school." Trowa's brows furrowed. _'How does she know Duo?'_ "Arigato anyway, and arigato for showing me to the dorm." Milliardo nodded, anger barely visible. 

"I hope to see you again. I'll see you around Ms. Usagi, Trowa." Milliardo walked away. Usagi turned to the reddish-brown-haired boy who stood in front of the door.

"So I'm really sharing a room with you, Quatre-san, or Hiiro-san?" Trowa nodded as he unlocked the door. 

"You'll be sharing a room with Hiiro."

"That's okay I guess. He's really quiet and seems emotionless, but I can tell he just hides them." Trowa looked questioningly at the silver-haired girl.

"How do you know Hiiro, Quatre, and Duo?" he asked suspiciously. Usagi glanced back at him as they walked into the living room. The dorm living room was set up like the other was, furniture and doors in the same places.

"I ran into them at the ice cream shop. We talked there." Trowa nodded. _'Is that all? That still doesn't explain how she knew Ami and Ms. Hino?'_ He decided to voice his question aloud.

"How do you know Ami and Ms. Hino?" Usagi froze from inspecting the couch, then shakily said,

"What do you mean? I've never met them before today." She turned and gave him a big wavering grin. "Can you show me where everything is?" Trowa nodded slowly. He pointed to the right door.

"That leads to my and Quatre's bedroom, and the left door leads to your and Hiiro's bedroom. A bathroom is connected to each bedroom. The kitchen is the door on the far wall. That's it." Usagi looked around the living room.

"Well, I guess I'm going to look at the room I'll be sharing with Hiiro-san. Nice meeting you Trowa!" Usagi strolled to the left door and, opening it, walked in. 

'I don't know what you're hiding, but if it threatens anyone, I'm going to find out. And don't think I won't verify your story with Quatre and Hiiro when they get back.' Trowa thought as he watched Usagi disappear through the door.

Usagi sighed gratefully as she closed the door leading to the living room. _'If I keep running into the other Senshi, I'm going to blow my cover! I may have already. I need to talk to Setsuna-san soon or I'm really going to blow it!'_ The silver-haired girl looked around her new bedroom. 

Two beds were placed on opposite sides of the room, one on the same wall as the door. Another door was on the wall diagonal from the living room door, on the other side of the beds. Another door was straight across from the living room door, and it was cracked open enough for Usagi to see it was a closet. A wooden desk was situated on the fourth wall next to the door, and a laptop was on top of it.

Usagi flopped down on the bed without sheets, blankets, or a pillow. _'I need to get some stuff so no one will be suspicious.'_ A slight grunt and voices came from the living room, and Usagi sat up. _'What's happening?'_ She got up and rushed to the door leading to the living room. She flung it open, only to see Quatre and Duo lowering an unconscious Hiiro onto the sofa. _'Hiiro-chan!'_

@__/\_____

Ooh, looks like Usagi likes Hiiro back! And Milliardo definitely likes Usagi! What's going happen? So what do you think? 

In the next part, the Gundam pilots discover a little more about Usagi, namely the Ginzuishou! Next part should be out in a few days! R & R! Don't forget it's the last chance to vote!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (Damn!)

****

Authoress' Notes: Chapter 3! I'm surprised I got this far in this short of time! When I started this story, I meant it as a one shot. I didn't think I'd get so many reviews! Mucho gracias! Merci! Arigato! Thank you! 

****

Usagi/Duo: Get on with it Phoenix!

Oh yes. Official pairing: Hiiro/Usagi! Thank you for the votes! Sorry to those who voted Milliardo/Usagi, but I may write a story featuring that couple later. 

****

Quatre: That's a big MAYBE.

Et tu Quatre? Anyway, on with the fic!

****

Ami: Here is something you may need to know:

//…// -- Dream

**__**

From Twilight to Dawn: Chapter 3

By: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars 

"Hiiro-chan?" Usagi rushed up to the unconscious boy on the couch, ignoring the stares she was getting from Duo and Quatre. She knelt beside the Prussian-blue-eyed boy and looked up at the pair who brought him in. "What happened? Will he be okay?"

Quatre nodded. "He just passed out. Too much stress. He'll be okay in a few minutes."

Trowa returned with a damp washcloth from the kitchen, which he placed gently onto Hiiro's forehead. "Thanks Tro-man," said Duo.

"Are you sure Quatre-san? I have a friend who can heal if necessary." Usagi offered. Duo looked at her curiously.

"Heal? You mean a doctor?" The silver-haired girl looked at him in surprise, then quickly nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I mean Duo-san." _'If only they knew.'_ "I can go get her."

"That won't be necessary," Cut in Quatre. "Thank you anyway." He looked at her with interest. "May I ask why you are here?"

"This is my new dorm!" replied Usagi. 

"Your new dorm?!" exclaimed both Duo and Quatre. Trowa nodded. 

"I was there when it was assigned to her."

"So where is Hotaru staying?" asked the braided American eagerly. The sapphire-blue-eyed girl giggled. 

"In your dorm." Duo let out a whoop. Usagi pulled his face to her level though by grabbing his priest's collar. She growled into his face, "If you even THINK about hurting her though, you'd better be ready to be dead." Duo gulped and nodded. Usagi grinned and released. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's get Hiiro-chan comfy."

Duo rubbed. _'She's strong! Stronger than she looks. Apparently she's very protective of her friends. There's no reason for Usagi to worry though. I wouldn't DREAM of hurting Hotaru! I like that violet-haired girl.'_ Duo hid a grin. _'And Usagi called Hiiro Hiiro-chan! I think she likes him back whether she knows it or not!'_

Quatre looked wide-eyed at the silver-haired girl. _'I feel protective feelings just radiating from Usagi! She must really wish to defend Hotaru. Hmm… Some of those feelings are not just for protecting Hotaru though. There are others she wishes to protect, others close by. I wonder who? I feel love illuminating from her also. There's confusion, pain, sadness, some regret, and a little happiness in there as well. What happened that she'd feel all those at once?'_

Usagi lifted up Hiiro's head and upper back, glaring at the three boys staring at her. "Well, are you going to help me put him on his bed?" Quatre moved immediately to help, as did Trowa. Duo shook his head in astonishment, then lifted up Hiiro's legs. Together the four of them were more than able to take Hiiro into his and Usagi's bedroom and place him on the made bed. "I'll watch him if you guys want to do something else." Quatre was about to protest when Duo grabbed him by the elbow.

"Thanks Usagi. I have to go see Hotaru about that tour. Quatre and Trowa were going to get our books for classes tomorrow. Let us know when Hiiro wakes up." Duo pulled Quatre and Trowa out of the room. He muttered to them, "We can spy on her and see what she does. I don't know if we can trust her yet." The three peered through the creaked open door. 

Usagi sat beside the unconscious Hiiro. "I hope you are really alright. The others say you just passed out. Are you sick and not telling anyone? You don't seem to have a fever. Should I just let you sleep it out? Or should I use the Ginzuishou to heal you?" Duo and Quatre exchanged looks, while Trowa looked on impassively. "I want you to be alright, so I should probably use the Ginzuishou." 

Duo moved his mouth close to Quatre's ear. "What does 'Ginzuishou' mean?" he whispered softly. The blonde Arabian looked at him.

"It means 'Silver Crystal' in Japanese." The platinum blonde responded just as quietly. They continued to watch. 

Usagi looked thoughtful. _'Should I use the Ginzuishou?'_ Her face grew determined. _'I want him to feel better. I'll use it.'_ "I call upon the power of Ginzuishou." She whispered. A silver glow surrounded her body.

A beautiful nine-pointed silver star, with each point a different color, with a golden crescent moon in the center glowed on Usagi's forehead. A silver crystal in the shape of a flower appeared from the sapphire-eyed girl's chest. "Lend me your power Ginzuishou," ordered Usagi in a royal tone of voice. The silver crystal let off streams of energy that poured into the symbol on her forehead. The crystal disappeared, and Usagi held glowing hands over Hiiro's prone body. The silver light encompassed the chocolate-brown-haired boy and disappeared.

The symbol on Usagi's forehead disappeared, as did all the silver light. The mysterious girl fell off the bed and onto the floor as she panted for breath. Usagi got up unsteadily and walked tottering the short distance to the other bed. The sapphire-blue-eyed girl collapsed into it, and seemed to fall asleep. 

The three exchanged glances, and watched as Hiiro's eyes slowly opened.

Hiiro slowly opened his eyes as his mind left the comforting darkness around him. _'Ooh… my head hurts like hell. What happened?'_ Hiiro let his mind flash to the events beforehand. _'I love Usagi-chan? So why did I pass out?'_ The Prussian-blue-eyed boy gingerly sat up, and halted when the room seemed to spin around him. _'I'm in my room. Duo and Quatre must have brought me here.'_ He sat up completely and looked around. Hiiro froze when he saw the occupant of the other bed. _'Usagi-chan?! How did she get here? Why is she here?'_

The Prussian-blue-eyed boy slipped his under his mattress and gently pulled out his gun, making no sound while doing so. Aiming it at the sapphire-eyed girl, he realized something. _'She's sleeping! But what in the hell is she doing in my room?'_

The silver-haired girl was sleeping, but not peacefully it seemed. She was tossing and turning, and her brows were furrowed together. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her expression was pained. Her breathing was erratic, coming in short gasps one moment, then so slow it was hard to tell she was still living. Sweat gathered at her hairline, some pouring down the sides of her face.

Hiiro got up cautiously, replacing his gun back under his mattress and walking over to the sleeping Usagi. He lay a hand on her shoulder, intending to wake her up from whatever nightmare plagued her. The Perfect Soldier froze again when Usagi subconsciously grabbed his hand and snuggled closer to it. _'Oh s***! What am I supposed to do?'_ Hiiro spotted the slightly open door and sent a scared look toward Trowa, Quatre, and Duo, who were watching. Trowa gave a small smile and walked away. 

'I still don't know your secrets Usagi, but if you would do whatever you did to help Hiiro, then I trust you enough.'

Duo gave a large grin and a thumbs up. _'How did you do that Usagi? But you helped my friend Hiiro, so you're a friend now. But I want to know more about you before I can trust you completely.'_ The braided American sauntered away to go track down his violet-haired crush.

Quatre smiled gently at the sight of Usagi cuddling Hiiro's hand. He motioned for the Prussian-blue-eyed boy to sit down next to the silver-haired girl, and Hiiro did so, only to freeze in his place when Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist, face pressing against his chest. Her breathing steadied, and she stopped her tossing and turning. Hiiro sent another panicky gape to the blonde Arabian, who whispered one word: "Relax." Quatre then strolled away from the couple, closing the door to make a soft click. 

Hiiro leaned his back against the headboard of the bed and positioned Usagi so that her body was lying next to his, her arms still around his waist and head to his chest. The Prussian-blue-eyed boy softly stroked Usagi's soft silky hair as his eyelids drooped. The boy fell asleep moments later, the taxing energy the newfound emotions took draining him.

//Usagi watched as Chaos sent black energy at her Senshi. It was as if she, the real her, watched the battle from afar, and there was herself as Eternal Sailor Moon in the group in front of Chaos. "Silence Wall." Said Sailor Saturn calmly, holding her Silence Glaive in front of her. A wall of violet formed in front of the Sailor Senshi. The energy tried to get through, but bounced off. Suddenly it came at the wall again, and made it through.

"No! Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailors Neptune and Uranus yelled, rushing in front of the other Senshi. The two energy attacks were no match for Chaos' assault, and Neptune and Uranus exploded into dust. Blue-green and dark blue raced into Eternal Sailor Moon's broach and the Ginzuishou, and Eternal Moon's forehead glowed briefly with the signs of Neptune and Uranus. 

"NOO! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus!" Eternal Moon cried out, falling to her knees and sobbing. Usagi let the tears stream down her cheeks as she watched her Senshi die again.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" The four Inner Senshi cried out as Chaos aimed an attack at her. Sailor Jupiter knocked Eternal Moon out of the way, taking the blast meant for the Moon Princess. Emerald green sped into the Ginzuishou, Eternal Moon's forehead glimmered with the sign of Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus and Eternal Moon screamed out. 

"You demon!" exclaimed Venus. "VENUS Love and Beauty SHOCK!!!" The large orange heart hit Chaos, and the evil being laughed.

"Is that all you got Princess of Venus?" taunted Chaos. Venus growled and charged at the monster, the Artemis Sword in hand. 

"VENUS!!! DON'T!!!" cried out Eternal Moon and Usagi. The real Usagi fell to her knees as well. "It's hopeless! You can't fight and win!" Usagi was right as Venus was killed in a single blow. Orange rushed into the Ginzuishou, and the Venus symbol flashed on Eternal Moon's forehead.

Sailors Mars and Mercury attacked in a blind fury, throwing their fire and ice attacks at the evil being, but they were no match as well and quickly killed. "Mars! Mercury! NOO!!!" shouted Eternal Moon and Usagi at the same time, both sobbing. Red and light blue raced into the Ginzuishou, the Mars and Mercury symbols showing up promptly on Eternal Moon's forehead. 

"Why did you all have to protect me?" whimpered Usagi. "I'm not that important for you all to give up your lives for mine every time a new enemy shows up." Warm arms encircled her sobbing form and she looked up abruptly. Sympathetic Prussian blue eyes stared back into hers. Usagi was confused. _'This is just a dream, right? So why is Hiiro-chan in my dreams?'_

A cry from the battlefield caught Usagi's attention. "Pluto," she whispered. Garnet red joined the other colors in the Ginzuishou, and the symbol of Pluto dazzled on Eternal Moon's forehead. 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The violet ball of energy actually hit Chaos and knocked him back. 

"Saturn! Get out of here! I don't want you to be killed too!" Eternal Moon cried out. Sailor Saturn shook her head.

"I would never forgive myself if I gave up protecting you now. Silence Wall!" The purple wall stopped Chaos' next attack. "YOU need to get out of here, Eternal Sailor Moon. You are the only one who can win." Chaos' attack broke through the barrier and hit Saturn. Violet streamed into the Ginzuishou and the Saturn symbol flashed on Eternal Moon's forehead. The arms around Usagi tightened as the golden crescent moon replaced it, then the crescent moon was surrounded by a silver star. 

Eternal Moon's fuku changed from blue, yellow, and pink, to gold and silver, and real angel wings spread from her back. A staff formed in her hands, the Ginzuishou on the top. "I am the legendary Senshi, the Queen of the Stars. I am Cosmos." She said calmly. Wisdom and pain shone in her eyes, but she stood tall. "You will be destroyed once and for all Chaos." 

Usagi turned to bury her face in the boy's chest. She knew what happened next. Cosmos would destroy Chaos, but her friends wouldn't be able to live again. She was to live alone. "I am Cosmos," she whispered, just like her dream, and yet not just dream, counterpart. "I'll never get away from her duties." 

"It'll be alright Usagi-chan. Someday." The dream Hiiro hugged her tightly. "The time right before the dawn is the darkest."// The sleeping Usagi subconsciously embraced the just-fell-asleep Hiiro harder. 

Hotaru jerked as she felt the power of the Ginzuishou. _'Usagi-chan! What's going on?'_ Seconds later it subsided, but Hotaru decided to find Usagi as soon as she could get away. 

"Hotaru-chan, why was Usagi-san like that?" asked Ami. Hotaru looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" The violet-haired girl and the blue-haired genius were helping Rei put her things away. 

"I mean, I was just trying to thank her and she almost bit my head off. Is she okay?" 

"Oh… She just doesn't like people feeling like they owe her something." _'You're not making this easy for me are you Usagi-chan?'_ "I'd better get Usagi-chan and our luggage." Hotaru left the bedroom and gave a sigh of relief. She walked to the door leading to the hallway and the other dorms when Duo strolled in.

"Hey Hotaru! Usagi told me you were going to be in this dorm! I live here too!"

"Yes, we so GLADLY know." Wufei said from his and Duo's bedroom, sarcasm filling his voice. Duo looked confused.

"Wu-man? What are you doing here?" The Chinese boy walked out of the bedroom, katana in hand. Duo let out an "Eep!" and hid behind Hotaru. "I take it you don't want me calling you Wu-man."

"Lady Une assigned a mission: go back to school." He growled. "I didn't want to, but Une said I had to if I ever wanted to work in the Preventers again." Duo laughed.

"That bites! You're sharing the bedroom with me?" Wufei nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, never fear! I'll try to keep my mess in some semblance of order, 'kay?" 

"That would be nice."

"Show some emotion other than anger and annoyance please! You're about as bad as Hiiro. Hey, you know what, his shell has finally cracked!" Duo was happy about that, the grin showing that. Wufei showed a little bit of interest.

"Really?" Duo nodded.

"Yep! He has a crush on a girl, and it's not that psycho-b****!" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think that was possible." Duo nodded again.

"That's what I thought. But I don't blame him; the girl's a looker! But personally, I like her best friend a lot more!" Duo winked at the violet-haired girl standing next to him. Hotaru flushed, her face going a light crimson. Wufei thought for a second.

"Yui has a crush on that Tsukino girl?" Duo nodded. "Personally I don't see why."

"Hey, Wu-man, get some glasses! She's a BABE!" Hotaru glared at Duo.

"Oh, just talk about my best friend like I'm not even here!" She said angrily. "I have to go get Usagi-chan and our luggage anyway." The violet-haired girl walked out the door rapidly. Duo stared after her, then turned back to Wufei. 

"What did I say?" Rei leaned against the door that led to the girls' bedroom. She had come out after she heard someone she didn't know come into the dorm. 

"You don't compliment another girl right next to one that likes you!" She said exasperatedly. Duo perked up.

"She likes me?" Rei stared at him in surprise.

"You couldn't tell? Hotaru was blushing like mad when you said you liked her better than her friend! Then you called her friend a 'babe' without complimenting Hotaru. I'd say she has a perfect right to be mad at you."

"Weak onnas," muttered Wufei. "Love and all that crap makes you weak." Rei gave a loud huff in response.

"Chang, I don't know the hell you think you are to call women weak! Some of the strongest people I know are women!"

"Very few onnas are strong, Hino!" 

"More than you think Chang! Your prejudice against women makes YOU weak!"

"I know I'm weak!"

"Here we go again with the 'I'm weak' s*** from Wu-man," grumbled Duo. "Hey, um… babe, who are you?" He asked Rei.

"I am Rei Hino, a new student. I got placed in this dorm today." Duo blinked.   


"Uh… With Wu-man and Hotaru that makes four this room has already."

"I know. They ran out of rooms though."

"Okay… I'm going to go catch up with Hotaru! See ya!" With those parting words the braided American ran out of the room. _'Oh crap, I forgot to tell Hotaru that Usagi is asleep!'_

Hotaru knocked on the door to dorm 163. _'Why in the name of Saturn do I like him? He goes and calls Usagi-chan a babe, but I guess I don't look as good as Usagi-chan to him! I guess I should probably forget about guys and worry about protecting Usagi-chan. Why did she use the Ginzuishou? She had better be alright!'_

Trowa cracked open the door, and looked at Hotaru. "Hello Barton-san, I need to see Usagi-chan. We have to go pick up our luggage." Trowa opened the door the rest of the way and allowed the violet-haired girl to come in.

"She fell asleep in her room." Quatre said from where he sat on the couch. "What is the Ginzuishou?" Hotaru froze, then put a puzzled expression on her face.

"The what?" she asked carefully. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"You know what it is," said the reddish-brown-haired boy. "I can see through that mask."

"It's none of your business!" exclaimed Hotaru. _'Great. Duo-chan doesn't think I look good, and now Barton-san and Quatre-san know about the Ginzuishou! How much worse can this day get?'_

"It is if she used it on our friend." Quatre replied. "Usagi didn't use it for evil, nor was it meant to be used for evil. We just want to know what it is. She collapsed after using it."

"She collapsed? Usagi-chan knows she's not supposed to use it because it takes too much of her energy," Hotaru thought aloud. Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances. This was a start.

"Why does it use so much of her energy?" The blonde Arabian asked cautiously. 

"She's the Moo- What are you trying to do?" Hotaru asked angrily as she escaped her thoughts. "I told you it's none of your business!"

"She's the what?" asked Trowa slowly. Hotaru glared at him.

"If you want to know so badly, ask Usagi-chan yourselves! I am not going to betray her trust by telling you her secrets!" The violet-haired girl said vehemently. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to wake up Usagi-chan!" She pushed past the two boys but stopped when she saw the silver-haired figure standing in the doorway to the left bedroom. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hotaru-chan. What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Usagi asked cheerfully yet slightly disappointed.

"We have to get our luggage from Setsuna-mama." Hotaru said, calm once more. Usagi nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." The two walked out of the dorm.

Usagi stirred. A familiar voice was making its way through her subconscious, and she didn't like it. "It's none of your business!" rang throughout her head. _'Hotaru-chan!'_ the silver-haired girl realized. She tried to sit up, but arms were wrapped around her waist. _'Nani? What's going on?'_ Usagi opened her eyes, and realized her face was pressed against a green-clad chest. _'Oh crap. Okay, I'm with someone. My arms are wrapped around his, definitely a him with this muscular chest, waist, and the boy's arms are wrapped around mine. My face is against his chest. I think his chin is on top of mine. Who is the guy and how will I get out of this without waking him up?'_

Usagi let go of the boy's midsection, and was able to gently loosen the boy's arms from hers. She lifted his head carefully from the top of hers, and let it rest on his chest. The sapphire-blue-eyed girl looked lovingly at the boy she realized was Hiiro once she was off the bed. _'I really do like Hiiro-chan, and I think he likes me back if he got onto my bed willingly. He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping, but when he's awake his eyes seem… haunted. I would gladly help him if he'd let me.'_ Impulsively the Moon Princess kissed Hiiro's cheek. _'I'll be back.'_

She walked up to the bedroom door, where she heard Hotaru cry, "If you want to know so badly, ask Usagi-chan yourselves! I am not going to betray her trust by telling you her secrets! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake up Usagi-chan!" Usagi walked out of the bedroom in time to see Hotaru looking at her. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?" _'She must know I used the Ginzuishou.'_ Usagi thought.

"I'm fine Hotaru-chan. What's so important that you had to wake me up?" The silver-haired girl asked. _'I would rather have stayed in bed with Hiiro-chan!'_

"We have to get our luggage from Setsuna-mama," the violet-haired girl said calmly. Usagi nodded. _'I'm going to get a lecture from both Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san. Joy.'_

"Alright. Let's go." She replied, the two girls walking out of the dorm. 

"Are you sure you're alright Usagi-chan?" asked Hotaru as they left the dorm building. "You know how using the Ginzuishou drains you." The silver-haired girl looked puzzled.

"It's not supposed to anymore. I should be able to use it easily without it taking any of my energy." 

"Really?" Hotaru asked interestedly. "That's the first time I heard that."

"It's an effect of becoming Cosmos," Usagi explained. "I used it to send Luna and Artemis to Pluto when we were in our dimension because I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay around them without breaking down. That didn't take any energy at all."  


"Is it possible that it didn't use any energy because we were in our own dimension?" Hotaru said slowly. Usagi looked curiously at her. "I mean, the crystal might have drawn power from that dimension while we were in it. But once we came into this one, it had to draw power from you if you wanted to use it." The sapphire-blue-eyed girl nodded.

"It may be. We can ask Setsuna-san." Usagi and Hotaru walked into the town outside the Academy. "We need to find someplace where we can reach Setsuna-san." Usagi pointed out. Hotaru looked around.

"There's an alley over there that turns away from the street," She said. Usagi nodded.

"That'll do."

The two girls walked into the alley perpendicular from the road, and followed it until it turned a corner to face a brick wall. "Ready Hotaru-chan?" The violet-haired girl nodded, both girls not noticing the hidden braided boy who watched cautiously. "Guardian of Time… Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to us… We call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!"

A swirling twister-like portal appeared, black and dark red. Usagi and Hotaru held hands tightly and jumped in. It pulled them in roughly, and neither girl let go of the other, knowing if she did, the other or herself might be lost forever in the stream of time.

Sailor Pluto staggered wearily against the Gate of Time and Space. "You will not win!" She shouted to the evil being that had been trying to get by her. "I will not let you!"

"I destroyed one dimension already. Do you think you can stand up to me much longer?" It laughed chillingly. "I might let you live if you give up the Gate and tell me where Cosmos is, Sailor Pluto."

"Never!" _'Make him think he has enough power to destroy a dimension. Feed his ego. He will be destroyed eventually.'_

"Then I won't feel bad just destroying you then!" Just then Pluto heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Guardian of Time… Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to us… We call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!" _'Cosmos-sama and Hotaru-chan! They don't know about the evil here at the Gate!'_

The evil being smirked as it too heard the voice. "I guess I don't need you then Pluto. It was so nice working with you." Then Pluto knew no more.

Usagi and Hotaru landed at the Gate, each in their respective Senshi fukus. It was silent, and not even Pluto greeted them. Sailor Saturn held her Glaive tightly.

"It's too quiet," she murmured. "Something's wrong."

"Why, nothing's wrong Hotaru-chan. Everything's perfectly alright." A mocking male voice said, oh-so familiar. "Pluto has decided to… take a little vacation, shall we say?" Cosmos shook her head.

"It can't be." She whispered. "It's not happening." 

"Oh really Usako?" Chiba Mamoru walked out of the darkness surrounding the Gate. "It certainly seems to be happening, don't you think?"

@___/\_____

Ooh, evil cliffhanger! Mamoru is the one that attacked Usagi's and Hotaru's dimension? Oh no! What happened to loyal Sailor Pluto? Is she actually dead? And what about our fave G-boys? I can tell you now Milliardo hasn't given up on Usagi! How far will the G-boys suspicions take them? Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. But I keep wishing on a star…

**Authoress' Notes:** Chapter 4! Hola amigos! So how did you guys like Mamoru being the bad guy? I figure that considering how long that's he worked with the Senshi, he would be able to see where the other bad guys went wrong. Plus he would know the Senshi' weaknesses. I wasn't even planning on him being the bad guy; it just came out that way! And apparently most of you liked that.

**Usagi:** Whah! Mamo-baka is coming to get me! Protect me Hiiro-chan!

**Hiiro:** It's alright Usagi-chan. I won't let him get you.

**Usagi:** My hero! 

**Duo:** In name and action. 

**Ami:** Stop the teasing Duo.

**Usagi:** Shut up you baka!

**Duo:** She's even acting like Hiiro!

**Ami:** Stop it you two!

**Usagi:** Don't bring my Hiiro-chan into this!

**Duo:** Why not? ::Hiiro pulls out gun:: That's a good reason why.

**Quatre:** . THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE THREE OF YOU!!! BE NICE OR OMAE O KOROSU!!!

**Duo/Usagi/Hiiro/Ami: **::meekly:: Yes sir.

**Quatre:** ^__^ Good. 

**Ami:** ::murmurs:: I knew there was a reason I did not want to get Quatre-san mad… But no one wanted to listen to me.

^__^ I knew there was a reason I wanted Quatre as my muse! He's so good at solving conflicts. Anyway, thank you for all the nice reviews I got. I think this system of chaptering stinks. Have you noticed that it doesn't seem to re-post the story if you add another chapter, merely add it to the story? 

I'm sorry about how long this chapter took to get out, but I had a slight writer's block as well as a hand cramp! 

**Duo:** Several days of typing on the same story can do that to you. 

I have received requests for Pluto not to be dead, so she's not! Also, I got asked where Uranus and Neptune are, so I finally included them in this chapter. They are a couple, so if they bothers you, don't bother reading. And don't worry, I didn't forget Mako-chan or Minako either! I also included some Wufei/Rei in this, though it'll probably get better later. That's all I have to say, so on with the story!

**Duo:** Finally!

Shut up baka!

**Ami:** Here are some things you might need to know:

Masaka -- Impossible

**_From Twilight to Dawn: Chapter 4_**
    
    By:Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

"This can't be happening." Sailor Cosmos repeated in a shocked voice. "Why are you attacking us?" Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen, shook his head.

"You really are naïve," he sneered. "You really believe I was on your side all these years?" Cosmos nodded as Sailor Saturn stepped in front of her Princess and pointed the tip of her Glaive at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Leave Cosmos-sama alone, b**t**d." She said fiercely. "You will not get through me." Mamoru smirked.

"I beat your poor Sailor Pluto down to the ground. Why do you think you can beat me?" Saturn growled, but didn't take the bait. Cosmos' eyes widened. 

"You didn't," she whispered. The Earth Prince smiled maliciously. 

"I did, but I think she's still alive somewhere. She disappeared after I knocked her unconscious. Probably going to Hell."

"Why didn't you go there?" snarled the violet-haired Senshi.

"Oh, I did. It was quite nice in fact." Said Tuxedo Kamen sarcastically.

"How are you alive?" asked Cosmos quietly. "Why are you attacking us?"

"I haven't attacked you yet, have I?" The raven-haired man laughed. "I think I'll tell you later. Now my question is, how did you escape being destroyed?"

"Why I should tell you anything when you wouldn't tell us anything?" questioned the silver-haired girl, eyes narrowed._'The Mamoru I loved wouldn't do this.Or is this his true self?'_

"Simple. Because if you don't, I'll destroy you."

Duo raced back to the dorms. He could not believe his eyes, and he doubted that the others would believe him either. He had seen Hotaru and Usagi disappear into some kind of portal! He ran across a street, not bothering to look both ways. This would prove to be his downfall.

Duo heard the screech of tires as he crossed, and he looked at where a red motorcycle was swerving to try and not hit him. The braided American froze for a split second, then dived to the sidewalk. The tires squealed as the motorcycle was turned away from Duo, and then it stopped. Duo looked up cautiously.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The driver pulled off a helmet, revealing tousled short dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Duo nodded, then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to run out in front of you like that." He scowled. _'That was idiotic Duo! I can see why Hiiro and Wufei call you a baka.'_ The driver nodded.

"That's alright, as long as nobody's hurt. I'm Haruka Ten'ou." The motorist held out to the braided boy. Duo shook it.

"Duo Maxwell. Is your motorcycle alright?" Haruka gave a grin and nodded. 

"It's fine. If there is anything wrong with it, I can fix it. I'm a mechanic." Duo grinned back. 

"That's good."

"Hey jerk! Get your bike off the road! This isn't a place to pick up chicks!" yelled an anonymous driver. Duo's cheeks burned red and he growled in anger.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!!! I AM A GUY!!!" He yelled. Haruka laughed, pulling the motorcycle off the road and onto the shoulder. Duo followed the dirty blonde.

"Relax. I'm the girl, not you. And I'm taken." Duo blinked at her, then inspected her. Haruka was about twenty it looked, and she appeared to be a male, unless you took the time to look closely. She wore a mechanic's uniform, greasy in places. "I noticed you were in a hurry, so, to make up for almost crashing into you, do you want me to give you a lift?" Duo thought for a moment.

"Sure. But I want to drive!" 

"No one drives my bike but me!"

Haruka dropped Duo in front of the gates to the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy. "See ya Haruka! Thanks for the lift!" Duo said to the dirty blonde. Haruka gave a wave and drove off. 

The twenty-year-old woman drove to the house she shared with her girlfriend Kaiou Michiru. _'Why did almost running into that kid seem familiar? I've never ran into anyone before, or had any close shaves like that.'_ She frowned as she arrived at the mansion she shared with Michiru. _'It's almost like I've done that before.'_

Haruka walked into the kitchen by the back door after she parked the motorcycle in the garage. Her girlfriend sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. "Michiru? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" The teal-haired woman raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, you didn't want me around?" She asked with humor in her voice. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Michiru. I AM glad to see you." Haruka gave a hug from behind to the other woman. "I missed you." Michiru returned the hug, a smile flitting over her lips.

"I missed you too, Haruka." The couple shared a kiss, before Michiru stood up. "You need to change. You're getting oil over everything." Haruka gave an impish smile.

"Oh really?" It was Michiru's turn to roll her eyes. "I wish your concerts weren't always so far away. A drawback to your being famous I guess."

"Oh, and what about your races?" shot back Michiru. "But I know what you mean. We don't always get a lot of time together. I don't have any more concerts out of this area for a few more weeks though." She smiled mischievously. 

"And I don't have any races for about the same amount of time." Haruka responded. "You want to have some fun?" Michiru nodded and the blonde grinned. 

"Q-man! Tro-man! You will not believe what I just saw!" Duo yelped as he ran into his friends' dorm. The two boys looked up from the pile of schoolbooks on the low table. 

"What did you see Duo?" asked Quatre patiently. Duo waved his arms around as he tried to explain what he saw. Neither Trowa nor Quatre could understand the braided boy as he talked rapidly without pausing for air. 

"Breathe Duo," said Trowa. Duo nodded and took some deep breaths. "Now repeat whatever you just said."

"I was trying to catch up with Hotaru, but I didn't see them until I got to the outskirts of town. The girls ducked down an alley before they saw me, so I followed them, because I wanted to find out more about them."

Quatre nodded. "I understand, but that was rude spying on them."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black Q-man." The blonde Arabian smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, Usagi started saying some weird chant. I remember most of it. A portal opened up and Usagi and Hotaru jumped in! The portal then disappeared." Trowa raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound possible." Duo nodded firmly.

"I know, but that's what happened!"

"How did the chant go?" asked Quatre curiously. Duo's brows furrowed in concentration.

"It went like this I think: 'Guardian of Time… Let the Door of Time split the heavens… and open to us… We call you by your true name… The all-knowing God of Time… the Father of the Guardian…' " Duo frowned. "I don't remember the rest. It was something about a path of light."

"'Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!'" A mature voice finished quietly. The three Gundam pilots turned instantly to face the newcomer. A woman, who looked about twenty-three, leaned heavily against a staff that was shaped like a giant key. Dark green-black hair was pulled up into a half bun, the rest hanging past her knees. Garnet red eyes shone with pain from underneath her bangs. She wore a white fuku with black skirt, collar, and knee-high boots, and had red bows at her chest and at the back of her skirt. A black choker and a golden tiara with a dark red stone completed her outfit. Nasty scrapes and bruises covered her body, and the leg closest to the staff looked broken. The three boys were surprised to see she hadn't collapsed yet."I am Sailor Pluto, and I apologize for the intrusion."

"You're hurt Ms. Pluto," Said Quatre, concerned. She nodded, and winced.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. Did the Princess return?" Pluto questioned. In her mind she pleaded, _'Oh please let the Princess be alright. I will never forgive myself if she isn't. Why was I transported here if the Princess isn't here?'_

"The Princess? You mean Ms. Ririna?" Quatre asked confused. Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"NO! I mean Usagi-sama!" _'She's still at the Time Gates!'_ "She's in danger!" Pluto tried to step forward, but she collapsed in a heap. The green-black-haired woman attempted to muffle her cry of pain, so instead it came out as a low painful moan. Quatre and Duo rushed forward to help the woman onto the couch. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine," she managed to get out. "I must return to the Time Gates." Using her stave as a crutch, Pluto managed to get back on her feet unsteadily. She tapped the butt of the Time Key on the floor, and disappeared. Duo and Quatre stared openmouthed at where the injured woman had stood.

"That did just happen, didn't it?" Quatre asked slowly. Duo nodded. Trowa's eyes narrowed.

"Usagi is a princess according to that Sailor Pluto." The reddish-brown-haired boy said calmly. "That's something else we need to ask Usagi."

"You couldn't destroy us," sneered Sailor Cosmos, the expression warping her delicate face. "I loved you, you b**t**d, but I am going to destroy you for attacking our dimension!"

"You will be the one destroyed if you fight me USAKO," Tuxedo Kamen said in a confident tone, emphasis placed on the name he had called his 'love'. His tuxedo faded away to his Prince Endymion armor, his sword hanging at his side. "I will be the one to defeat you!" He held his palm up in front of his chest, where five black roses formed. He charged forward, the roses' steel ends gleaming. The flowers were thrown with deadly accuracy at the pair of Senshi.

"In your dreams!" yelled Sailor Saturn, holding the Glaive above her head. "Silence Wall." The purple wall formed, blocking the roses from getting through. "Cosmos-sama! Get out of here!"

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you Saturn! Shabon Spray!" Fog spread around the area, blocking Prince Endymion's view of them. "We either both fight or both leave!"

(A/N: I just heard that Cosmos can use any of the Senshi's attacks, not just her own. Also, I'll warn you, I'm not the best at battle scenes.)

"How long do you think to prolong your deaths by this silly fog barrier?" Mamoru's voice echoed around them. "Not long enough!" Endymion jumped at them. More of the dark roses flew at them, the two Senshi dodging as best as they could. After a few minutes, each sported several small scratches. "Ah, did I hurt you?"

"Not as much as I am going to hurt you!" growled Cosmos. Her wings snapped open, and she flew into the air. The staff containing the Ginzuishou appeared in her hands. "Pluto Deadly SCREAM!" A ball of dark red energy formed in her hands and the silver-haired girl aimed it at Endymion, who was pushed back several when he was hit. "Uranus World SHAKING!" A gold sphere of energy hit the Earth Prince where he lay. "Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!" A blue-green globe collided with the raven-haired man next. Each of these hits was backed by the pure power of Cosmos, which was immense. 

Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn waited for a moment for Prince Endymion to move, but he gave no indication he was still alive. The two gave small melancholy smiles to each other, tears streaming down both girls' cheeks, and turned away from the fallen body. What would they do without Sailor Pluto around?Thankfully they wouldn't have to find out.

"Princess! Look out!" cried out Sailor Pluto, jumping past the startled girl. The Senshi of Time held her Time Key in both hands, trying to hold back Prince Endymion and his sword. "Return to your new dimension, Cosmos-sama, Saturn-chan! I'll hold him off and join you!" The Garnet Orb disconnected from the Time Key and floated to Cosmos. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Cosmos cried out. "I won't leave you! You are already hurt!" 

"Saturn, protect your Princess and Queen and get her out of here! Go to your new home!" Sailor Saturn nodded and grabbed Cosmos by the waist. The Garnet Orb flashed, and the two Senshi were there no more.

"Sailor Pluto, are you so eager to die?" asked Endymion. Pluto nodded.

"If it means protecting my Princess and Queen, I am. But I won't die right now." The Time Key glowed a faint red, as did the Earth Prince. Suddenly, dark red ribbons surrounded the raven-haired man, coming from the staff.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, muffled because off the ribbons. "Whatever it is, it won't hold me for long!"

"Banishing you to where you won't be able to hurt Cosmos-sama," she said quietly. _'For a while at least.'_ "I hope you suffer. As the Guardian of Time and Space, I banish you!" 

Prince Endymion gave a tortured shriek as he disappeared. To where, only Sailor Pluto knew. _'He won't be imprisoned for long. I must warn the princess about him. He's more powerful than he ever was! And Usagi-sama will have plenty of questions she will want to ask. The Garnet Orb should protect her now.'_ Pluto yielded a small smile. _'Without that around, it'll take Endymion longer to find Usagi-sama and Hotaru-chan as well. I just hope that the Princess will listen to me for once.'_ The Senshi of Time tapped her Time Key on the Gate of Time and Space, and disappeared._ _

"What is with you and 'women are weak' anyway?" Rei demanded, her violet eyes glinting with barely suppressed anger. Wufei crossed his arms.

"They show too much compassion and emotion. They let their emotions blind them." He said haughtily. _'What does this argument remind me of?'_

"So? Not all do, and men do that just as much! Emotion is what leads people to fight, love, and learn, and without emotion, people can't live. It's a lonely life when you can't show emotion." The raven-haired girl sighed exhaustedly. "I'm sorry you can't see that, and I hope you find emotions other than anger and pride." Rei walked out of the dorm, leaving Wufei with his mouth hanging slightly open.

'Why- What- How did she do that? Not many people can best me at arguments like that. She reminds me of Meiran.' Wufei walked out of the room, his anger at Rei dissipating. 'How did she know what it's like to live without emotion?' He went back to his bedroom and finished unpacking quickly. 'I need to practice.'

The onyx-eyed boy strode to the Academy's gym, which was empty save for one person. _'Another onna.'_ He thought disgustedly. _'I'm surrounded by them in my dorm, and now they're here in the gym too.'_ He frowned when he recognized the girl. _'That is that onna from the dorm. Stubborn, b****y, and beautiful.'_ He blinked. _'Where did that last part come in?'_ He didn't bother changing, as he already was wearing the clothes he preferred to fight or spar in. A few punching bags hung in a corner, where the raven-haired girl was kicking and boxing one furiously. As Wufei got closer, he could her mumbled words.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to call women weak! Queen Serenity wasn't- Wait, who in the name of the fire planet is Queen Serenity?" Rei stopped to think. "I've never heard of her before, so how did I know her name?" She growled. "That's it. I'm looking for a fireplace. I'm going to get some answers, like why I know this woman's name or why that Usagi girl seems familiar." Rei pulled a strand of black hair out of her face and turned around. Running smack dab into Wufei. She fell backwards on the floor, and then glared up at him. "Haven't you ever heard of telling somebody when you are right behind them?" Wufei glared right back at her.

"I thought you heard me approach. Why would you need a fireplace onna?" he asked her. Rei scowled.

"I'm a fire priestess! I can ask fire for answers to my questions." Wufei arched an eyebrow.

"Magic? Masaka." 

"The Sacred Fire has never been wrong whenever I've asked it something. Normal fireplaces work almost as well," she growled. "Maybe it's magic, maybe it isn't. I've never questioned it."

"And here I was starting to think that you were intelligent. Fire answering questions?" Wufei shook his head. This onna had been somewhat decent, but magic? He was regretting his decision to come to the gym now.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you know where I can find a fireplace where I can light a fire? Not that I expect you to help or anything." Wufei sighed softly.

"There's a temple in the city where I meditate there sometimes. They have a fire that is said to always burn. I think you'd be able to use that. I'll show you there."

"Saturn! Let me go! That's an order!" yelled Sailor Cosmos as the Garnet Orb transported them back to her dorm living room. Neither of them noticed the three boys staring at them wide-eyed. The violet-haired girl complied, letting her Princess loose. The silver-haired girl stumbled and fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sailor Pluto… Why did you do that?" 

Sailor Saturn embraced her Princess tightly. "She wanted to save you, Cosmos-sama." The violet-haired girl murmured. "You're the Light of Hope and our Princess, the Queen of the Stars."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Saturn-chan?" asked Cosmos softly. "You all gave up your lives for me so many times when you didn't have to, and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Are you alright Miss?" Asked Quatre as he approached cautiously. "Are you talking about Ms. Pluto?" The two Senshi looked up at the blonde Arabian. He gasped in recognition. "Usagi? Hotaru?" 

"What?! How did you guys go into a portal like that?" asked Duo as he came up to them quickly. "What's going on? Ooh, like the short skirts!"

"Shut up baka.That's a good question though," came a tired voice from the left bedroom doorway. "It's not everyday you see two girls fall from the ceiling." Hiiro, gun in hand, walked toward the group and glared. 

"You've got some explaining to do," Trowa added emotionlessly. 

Cosmos and Saturn exchanged glances. _'What are we supposed to tell them?'_ The silver-haired Senshi thought. _'They probably won't believe the truth, and we're not supposed to tell them that either.'_ The violet-haired girl shrugged. Whatever her Princess decided, she would go along with it. _'I don't want to get them involved, but we may not have much of a choice.'_

"In another dimension, a thousand years ago, a kingdom ruled over the solar system." A familiar voice stated wearily. Cosmos and Saturn looked up. 

"Pluto-san!" cried out Cosmos.

"Pluto-mama!" was Saturn's response.

The green-black-haired woman leaned against a wall with a haggard expression on her face. She looked at the pair of Senshi. "Why were you coming to the Gate?" Pluto asked, stopping the two Senshi from hugging her. Cosmos looked startled.

"We had to talk to you."

"About the Ginzuishou?" 

"Yes, Pluto-san."

"I already knew as soon as you entered this dimension."

"And you didn't bother telling me?!" Cosmos screeched. "You KNEW that would happen?!"

"Yes."

"Oh s***." Cosmos collapsed on the sofa. Sailor Saturn glanced at her guardian.

"I take it that means it's alright to tell them then." The garnet-red-eyed woman nodded. "This has been a VERY bad day, as you know." She sighed, and then approached Pluto. "Pluto-mama, hold still. I'm going to heal you."

Saturn's tiara disappeared, leaving the Saturn symbol to gleam. "I'll help," said Cosmos, kneeling next to the Senshi of Death and concentrating. "I call upon the power of the Ginzuishou. Lend me your power Ginzuishou," she murmured. The nine-pointed star shone on the silver-haired girl's forehead. Saturn's and Cosmos' hands each glowed, purple and silver respectively. Pluto gasped instinctively as her scrapes and cuts were sealed, and her broken leg set and mended. Cosmos panted for breath as they finished. "There… all better… Pluto-san."

"You shouldn't have done that," the green-black-haired woman scolded. "You used up most of your energy during the fight with Endymion." A click got everyone's attention. Hiiro was pointing his pistol at Sailor Pluto. 

"I want answers NOW." He said in his monotone voice. "If you don't explain everything, I'm going to waste all of their healing efforts." Cosmos got up and stood in front of the Guardian of Time instantly.

"DON'T Hiiro-chan!" Silver and gold ribbons unraveled from around Cosmos' body, and the Senshi fuku disappeared into the Ginzuishou on the staff, which also vanished. Usagi stood there, in her Juuban High fuku and covered in scrapes. "We will explain."

It took a couple hours for Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna, the latter two detransforming, to tell the four boys about their dimension and what happened during the Sailor Wars. Beryl, Ail and Ann, the Black Moon and Wiseman, the Heartsnatchers and Master Pharaoh 90, the Dark Moon circus and Queen Nephelania, and finally Galaxia and Chaos. All were explained. 

"That explains a lot," Quatre said slowly. "But why are you here?"

"Yeah," Duo interrupted. "From what you guys told us, your dimension is safe. So why come here? Our wars are over with." The other three boys nodded. Setsuna shook her head.

"Our dimension was not as safe as we thought. A few weeks after Chaos, a new, or rather an old one who has been hiding, enemy attacked. Only I, of course, Usagi-sama, and Hotaru-chan had our memories of being Sailor Senshi." Setsuna started, and then turned to Hotaru. "How DID you remember everything anyway? Only Usagi-sama and I were supposed to."

"You didn't reawaken her Setsuna-san?" asked Usagi surprised. Hotaru shook her head.

"Setsuna-mama didn't need to. I am the Senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. Whenever there is trouble, I am destined to awaken, in case my powers were needed. In this case they were." She said calmly. Setsuna and Usagi nodded. 

"That makes sense," the silver-haired girl said. 

"You haven't finished," pointed out Hiiro. Usagi blushed and continued.

"I wasn't strong enough, and there were youma attacking world-wide. I couldn't stop them all without giving up my own life, but I knew I still wouldn't have destroyed the evil behind them. Setsuna-san stopped time, and allowed me to save as many as I could to be reborn in this dimension."A tear dripped from her eyes, and she bowed her head."I couldn't save everybody.Then…"

"Then?" Trowa asked.

"Then I destroyed the dimension," Said Hotaru softly. Duo and Quatre gaped open-mouthed at her, and even the two boys who rarely showed emotion were shocked.

Aino Minako walked to the dorm she shared with her best friends Kino Makoto, Tsukino Luna, and Aino Artemis. _'I wish I could get a guy. That girl at the parlor was lucky. Even Luna-chan and Artemis-kun are hooked up!… I'll get a guy eventually. Until then I can go guy-looking!'_ Her cheery mood continued as she walked through the Sanq Kingdom Pacifist Academy gates. The sunshine-blonde attended the Academy, but had to work to pay her way, like her friend Mako-chan did. Luna and Artemis had won scholarships to the school somehow. _'I'm still going to bug that bro of mine until he tells me how in the world he won a scholarship here and I didn't! Well, it could be my record for always being late,'_ She sighed.

Walking into the dorm, she turned on the lights. Minako was the only one there. _'I guess Mako-chan's still teaching those brats, and Luna and Artemis probably went on a date.'_ She tossed her purse onto a table and flopped onto the couch. _'I'll just take a little nap…'_ The sky-blue-eyed girl was out like a light.

"…Block! Kick! Punch!" called out Kino Makoto. The seven- and eight-year-olds followed her instructions as she continued to call them out. After several minutes, she grinned. "That's enough for today. Do your cool down exercises and get out of here." 

A chorus of "Yes sensei!" sounded as the kids finished their exercises as fast as possible and scrambled to the door. 

"See ya Sensei Kino!" a little girl exclaimed, giving the brunette teacher a hug before running off. Makoto smiled. She loved working with children. She might be tough, but kids were a weakness she definitely had.

The emerald-eyed girl got out of her sweaty clothes and changed into shorts and a T-shirt. Carrying her bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the building, locking it, and headed to her dorm. 

The brunette worked as a karate instructor at the local Activities For Kids, and she loved her job. It was tiring, but worth it to see the kids improving almost daily. Plus it paid good money so she could pay for going to the Academy. 

Makoto entered her dorm, and saw Minako asleep on the couch. She grinned. Minako never missed a chance to sleep if she could help it. _'I'm going to have to get her up in order for us to eat! I wonder where Luna and Artemis are?'_ The emerald-eyed girl started to shake Minako lightly by the shoulders. "Minako-chan… Wake up!"

Makoto didn't notice the hideous and ominous youma behind her…

Trowa got up when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" he asked when he saw two strangers who looked about his age. One was a female, with purple-black hair to her knees in four buns, two on each side of her head, and cinnamon brown eyes. She wore a short, to mid-thigh, yellow summer dress, and was smiling pleasantly. The other stranger was a male, with white hair and blue eyes, and wore jeans and a T-shirt.Each had a headband across his or her forehead, which Trowa thought seemed kind of strange.

"We're looking for Usagi Tsukino," the male said. "My name is Artemis Aino."

"And I am Luna Tsukino. We are old friends." The cinnamon-brown-eyed girl said.

@___/\_____

Ooh! Luna and Artemis, human? What's going on? What will be the results of Rei's fire reading? Will Makoto and Minako be alright? How was the youma able to come to this dimension? How long will Endymion be imprisoned before he's able to break out? How long will it take for me to shut up? ^__^

I don't know how long it'll take for the next part to come out, but look out for it! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!Mhahahaha!…::starts choking::****If you believed that, I have some swampland in Florida to sell…

**Authoress' Notes:** Chapter 5!Thanks for your reviews.I know it's been a while for this chapter to come out, and I'm sorry for that, but with writer's block, and FF.Net being down, it hasn't been much hope for it to come out.This is definitely shorter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.Question: Does anyone actually read the Authoress' Notes?

**Duo:** Not when it YOU who is speaking!

Shut up Duo no baka!Today, Luna and Artemis are hiding something important…What is it?And how will is affect the Senshi?Anyway, read on!

**_From Twilight to Dawn: Chapter 5_**

By: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

Rei kneeled in front of the temple's fire, staring into the flames.Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against a wall._'Magic doesn't exist, and she expects to actually get answers doing that?'_The onyx-eyed boy shook his head._'What rubbish.'_

The raven-haired girl started to chant lowly."I am flame; flame is life.I am fire; fire is sight.I am flame; flame is life.I am fire; fire is sight.Earth, Moon, Sun, fire, wind, rock, water."Her hands flew through symbols as she spoke."Please show me Sacred Fire, who is Queen Serenity?Why is Tsukino Usagi familiar to me?I am flame; flame is life.I am fire; fire is sight."

Wufei hid a gasp as images began to form in the flames._'Masaka!How is that possible?'_Both he and Rei peered into the fire as the pictures began to clear.

The first one was a woman with silvery lavender hair in two buns on her head, wearing a snowy white, long-flowing, and sleeveless dress with a bow on the chest.A golden crescent moon adorned her forehead, and she held a beautiful crystal in her hands.She was lying on a stone pedestal and talking to two cats, each with a golden crescent moon on their foreheads as well.The crystal was placed on a wand, then the woman whispered, and the two viewers could actually hear her words, "Cosmic Moon Power."The two cats were enveloped in bubbles and floated away to the…Earth?!

The second image was a girl about twelve or thirteen years old, with long blonde hair in two buns with streamers hanging from each and sapphire blue eyes._'The same color eyes as Tsukino, but this one's eyes are filled with innocence and happiness, not pain and wisdom._'Thought Wufei.A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead did a back flip, and a pink broach appeared.The girl took it, and the feline said, "You still don't believe what I'm saying?Yell out, 'Moon'!"The girl frowned, then said, "Moon?… Prism Power, Make-Up!"In a flash of light and ribbons, the girl changed clothing to a Sailor fuku.A youma appeared and the girl used a tiara-turned-Frisbee to destroy it.

Another fight was shown, this time with another girl with short navy-blue hair and aquamarine eyes._'She looks like Ami Mizuno from the dorm.'_Wufei realized at the same time Rei did."Mercury Power!Make-Up!"Calling out the words, ribbons of water surrounded her and she appeared in a blue fuku.The girl used an icy fog attack and blinded the youma.The black cat stated, "Just as I thought…Her genius gave it away!She's the water warrior… she uses fog…Protector of Mercury…Sailor Mercury!We've been searching for you!"

A different fight appeared, where a girl with knee-length purple-black hair and purple eyes was present._'REI?!?!'_Wufei exclaimed in his mind, as Rei thought _'ME?!?!'_Sailor Mercury tossed the Rei-look-alike a red pen."Mars Power!Make-Up!"The image was cut off as a woman with dark-green-black hair and garnet eyes appeared instead.

"You are not allowed to see this yet, Hino Rei, Chang Wufei.Some other time, perhaps."The fire then burned out, and the mysterious woman disappeared from the flames.Rei sat back and tried to stand.

"What the heck?What did those images mean?"Rei said, seemingly to herself.Wufei approached her, supporting her when she fell, too exhausted to stand."Getting those clear images tired me out."She whispered.Wufei nodded.

"The last one before that onna was you," he said in a certain tone.Rei looked up at him. 

"That's what I thought.But I definitely don't remember girls in Sailor fukus or a red pen like that."The onyx-eyed boy shrugged. 

"It will be explained someday," a new voice said.Wufei turned, holding Rei in his arms.An old man stood in the doorway, staring at them."Fire priestess of Mars," he said, "Everything will be explained someday.Right now, you need to get home and rest.I'll deal with the fire."Wufei and Rei nodded, both picking up on the 'of Mars' phrase. 

"Thank you for allowing us the use of your Sacred Fire," Rei stated."I appreciate it."The man waved them out.

"It was an honor.We do not have many visitors who can read the fire as well as you do."Wufei bowed to the elder, and left, still carrying the raven-haired girl.As they walked down the street Rei started to struggle from his grip.

"What's wrong with you onna?"Wufei asked annoyed.Rei glared at him.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself!"She exclaimed."Put me DOWN!"The onyx-eyed boy halted and dropped her to the ground.Rei landed hard on her behind, and she scowled at him."OW!What was that for?"

"You said put you down.Now let's see if you can actually walk."He said, watching her.She glared at him, before struggling to her feet.The girl stood shakily, before her knees gave out on her and she fell forward.Wufei caught her, and then continued walking with her in his arms."You are still too weak from doing that fire reading," he told the raven-haired girl readily."You need to rest, as the elder said."Rei scowled at him as he strode down the city streets, but didn't bother to struggle anymore as she leaned against his chest.

"Luna-chan?Artemis-kun?"Usagi exclaimed, rushing to the door and flinging it all the way open."What the-" She stared at them openmouthed."How- When- Why- How did you-" Luna placed a hand over the silver-haired girl's mouth. 

"We will explain as best we can later, Usagi-chan.We can't now."The purple-haired girl gave a slight nod towards Trowa, to explain why not.Usagi noticed this and she rolled her eyes.

"It's all right, Luna-chan.They know."Luna and Artemis' mouths dropped open.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SELENE WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"Luna screeched loudly.Usagi sighed and pulled her guardian and Artemis into the room, before they gathered more attention from nearby dorms.

"Trowa, Quatre-san, Duo-san, Hiiro-chan, meet my guardians Tsukino Luna and Aino Artemis!They are the kitties we told you about.Luna-chan, Artemis-kun, the tall boy with the green eyes is Barton Trowa, the boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes is Winner Quatre, the boy with the brown hair in a braid is Maxwell Duo, and the boy with the messy brown hair and blue eyes is Yui Hiiro!"The two former cats and four Gundam pilots stared at each other suspiciously.

"Usagi-chan, why exactly did you tell them?"Artemis asked slowly."Hello Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan."Setsuna smiled politely and Hotaru grinned.

"Hi Artemis-kun, Luna-chan.Setsuna-mama said it was alright to tell!"Luna directed her glare at the Senshi of Time.

"Why exactly is it okay to tell?" the purple-haired feline-turned-girl asked impatiently.Setsuna waved her hand, a steaming cup appearing.She slowly took of sip of it before answering.

"We're going to need help from people in this dimension, and who better than the Gundam pilots?"At those words, four guns were pointed at the green-black-haired woman; even the innocent-looking Quatre had one.She raised an eyebrow at them."It doesn't matter if you shoot me.I'm the Guardian of Time; I'm just going to be reborn again, and grow as quickly as needed."_'There IS something else about these boys, but I think that'll be my little secret for now.'_Usagi sat down on the floor near the sofa as Luna and Artemis took seats.The boys resignedly put their guns away, though they all made sure the guns were in reach.

"I wish you'd tell me just all you can do, Setsuna-san," Usagi complained."If I had known that, I would have sent YOU for the suicide battles."The Senshi of Time scowled at her, and the silver-haired girl laughed."I'm just kidding!You know I wouldn't do that to you."Hotaru shook her head and giggled.

"I don't think that would make Setsuna-mama happy if you did that Usagi-chan.It hurts to die."Hotaru winced in remembrance.

"Usagi-chan!Don't be rude!"Luna scolded.Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I said I was kidding!Relax Luna-chan!"Artemis placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"It's alright, Luna-chan.Calm down," The white-haired boy said.Setsuna studied the pair.

_'There is something… off about the two of them.What, I'm not sure.And it's not because they're human…Maybe it is because they're human!I sent them to this world as cats!How did they become human?'_She stirred the green tea in her cup with a spoon she summoned, and glared at the former cats.

"Luna-chan, Artemis-kun.May I ask you a question?"Setsuna queried in a voice that brooked no arguments.The two looked warily at her, but both nodded.The green-black-haired woman stood up and tossed her teacup to the side, where it disappeared into thin air.The Time Key appeared in one hand, and her transformation wand in the other."How did you become human?You were sent here as cats!"

Usagi frowned."That IS a good question Setsuna-san.What happened Luna-chan, Artemis-kun?"The former cats exchanged glances.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes._'Something's not right…'_

Luna and Artemis both stood up and headed toward the dorm door.Setsuna stepped in front of them, preventing the two from leaving."You two are NOT leaving until you explain WHAT in the h*** is going on!"_'I don't have time to go to the Gates to find out exactly what is going on, but I'm going to find out right now in the name of Kronos!'_"Turn around and sit right back down."The purple-haired girl and white-haired boy reluctantly turned back to the other listeners and sat down on the couch again.

"We have something we need to tell you," Luna said slowly in her British accent, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down ashamedly at her feet.Artemis nodded, his eyes bowed down. 

"What exactly?"Hotaru asked suspiciously.What could be so wrong that even the Lunar guardians would speak of it reluctantly?

Luna looked up, eyes locking with Usagi's.A hand reached up to the bandanna across her forehead, and pulled it off.Artemis yanked his off as well.The three Senshi and the two more emotional ones of the Gundam pilots gasped, while Trowa's and Hiiro's eyes widened. 

A black down-turned crescent moon adorned the former cats' foreheads. 

"Oh sure, Mako-chan," Minako yawned, opening her eyes and looking at the brunette who leaned over the back of the sofa."What's up?"Her eyes caught sight of something strange behind her best friend, and they widened."AHH!!!What in the name of Earth is THAT?!"She grabbed hold of Mako-chan's arm and tossed the girl over the back of the sofa and behind the blonde.Makoto's eyes enlarged at the sight of the youma as she stood back up. 

"OH S***!!!"

@__/\_____

So what do you think?Read and review!


End file.
